el experimento
by belen26
Summary: tsunade tiene una idea loca al inyectar a naruto y sasuke los ovulos de sakura y hinata mezclado con el semen de ellos en su cuerpo dos meses despues se enteran que sasuke y naruto estan embarazados de gemelos como reaccionaran no solo naruto y sasuke si no tambien hinata himawari sakura y boruto a la locura de tsunade mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Una tarde tranquila en konoha,donde no parecía que podría pasar,nada,pero las cosas pueden cambiar

Tsunade: shisune ven aquí

Shizune: (entra a la oficina) me llamo lady tsunade

Tsunade: si,no haz visto a naruto y sasuke

Shizune: pues vi que acaban de llegar de su misión,ya vienen para acá

Tsunade: perfecto

Shizune: lady tsunade,que se trae

Tsunade: yo nada

Shizune: pues,para que haya preguntando,por naruto y sasuke,pues algo se trae

Tsunade: no me hagas caso shizune

Naruto: (toca la puerta) oba-chan podemos entrar

Tsunade: claro chicos pasen

Sasuke: (entran) gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: y como les fue

Naruto: bien oba-chan

Tsunade: no tuvieron ningún problema

Sasuke: no tsuande sama,todo esta tranquilo

Tsunade: que bueno chicos

Naruto: pues nosotros nos retiramos

Tsunade: pues antes de que se retiren necesito algo de ustedes dos

Sasuke: y que es tsunade-sama

Tsunade: acuéstense en las camillas

Naruto: porque oba-chan

Tsunade: es algo que quiero hacer,les explicare luego

Sasuke: esta bien (los dos se acuestan,en cada camilla)

Tsunade: (se acerca) vamos a ver (tsunade,empieza a revisarlos,y luego,con una aguja,les inyecta algo en sus barrigas,ellos sintieron un pequeño dolor,pero de ahí nada mas) listo chicos

Naruto: no entiendo oba-chan que nos hiciste

Tsunade: lo sabrán luego,chicos no se preocupen

Sasuke: cuando usted dice eso,es mejor preocuparnos

Naruto: oba-chan,nos necesitas para algo mas

Tsunade: no chicos

Sasuke: entonces nos retiramos

Tsunade: claro chicos que les vaya bien

Naruto: gracias oba-chan (los dos salen del consultorio,ya que en ese momento tsunade estaba en el hospital trabajando,después de que la guerra termino y naruto y sasuke,se enfrentaron en el valle del gi,todo volvió a la normalidad,naruto acepto que seguía enamorado de sakura,y le propuso que sea su novia,y sakura,admitió que seguía enoamrada de naruto y acepto,mientras que sasuke,empezó a acercarse a hinata,y comenzaron a tener una relación,hasta que a la final fueron nvios,unos meses después quedaron embarazadas,y sakura tuvo a un niño boruto que ahora tenía diez años y hinata tuvo una niña llamada himawari,que también tenía diez años,cuando nacieron los niños se casaron,viviían felices,claro que a veces,les mandaban de misiones,aunque eso le serviría a naruto,quien aun esperaba para convertirse en hokage,pero no sabía cuando) bueno llegamos

Sasuke: me iré a mi casa

Naruto: de acuerdo,hasta luego sasuke

Sasuke: hasta luego naruto (se va)

Naruto: hasta luego sasuke (entra a la casa) ya estoy en casa

Boruto: (corre y le abraza) papi bienvenido

Naruto: gracias hijo

Boruto: como te fue papi

Naruto: bien hijo

Sakura: bienvenido amor (se acerca y le besa)

Naruto: (le corresponde el beso) gracias amor

Sakura: la comida esta lista

Naruto: que bueno porque tengo hambre

Sakura: pues ven,vamos a comer

Naruto: me estaban esperando

Boruto: si papi,como sabíamos que hoy regresabas,pues decidimos esperarte para comer los tres

Naruto: pues que bueno,vamos a comer

Sakura: si amor (los tres se van a la cocina) amor

Naruto: dime amor

Sakura: porque se demoraron

Naruto: es que oba-chan,nos entretuvo

Sakura: y eso porque

Naruto: no se,nos hizo acostarnos en las camillas,a a mi y a sasuke yluego no se que hizo

Sakura: eso si es raro

Naruto: si,pero lo aveirguaremos luego

Sakura: si,vamos a comer

Boruto: claro que si (los tres empiezan a comer)

Sasuke: (entra a su casa) ya llegue

Himawari: papi (corre para abrazarlo)

Sasuke: (le abraza) hola hija como te haz portado

Himawari: bien papi

Sasuke: fuiste buena niña

Himawari: si papi

Hinata: pues no tengo ni una queja,de ella,himawari se porta bien (se acerca) bienvenido amor (le da un beso)

Sasuke: (le corresponde el beso) gracias amor

Hinata: la comida esta lista tienes hambre

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: entonces vamos a comer (caminan a la cocina) amor

Sasuke dime amor

Hinata: porque te demoraste tanto en venir

Sasuke: después de darle en informa a tsunade-sama nos entretuvo

Hinata: para que

Sasuke: eso es lo que no entiendo,nos hizo que nos acostemos en las camillas y no se que mas paso ya no lo vi

Hinata: eso ya esta raro

Sasuke: si,pero tocara esperar,haber que pasa

Hinata: eso es cierto (siguen comiendo)

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,desde que regresaron,y estuvieron con tsunade-sama,ahora estaban en el consultorio y les estaba dando una noticia

Naruto y sasuke: embarazados

Tsunade: si chicos

Hinata: a caso,es una broma tsunade-sama

Tsunade: no

Saskura: como es posible que naruto y sasuke estén embarazados

Himawari: que le hizo a mi papi

Boruto: también le exijo que me diga que le hizo a mi papi

Sakura: boruto

Hinata: espera sakura

Sakura: que pasa

Hinata: no te enojes con los niños,yo creo que ellos al igual que nosotras tienen el derecho a saber lo que tsunade-sama hizo

Sakura: tienes razón

Sasuke: bien tsunade-sama,esperamos una respuesta

Tsunade: chicos,pues recuerdan cuando les dije que me den sus óvulos chicas

Sakura: si

Tsunade: y les dije a ustedes que me den su semen

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: pues los mezcle y los tenía un unos tubitos

Sasuke: déjeme ver si entiendo,cuando llegamos de la misión,fue cuando usted nos dijo que nos acostemos en las camillas,y ahí fue cuando yo sentí la aguja y nos inyecto

Tsunade: así es

Naruto: que quería ver con esto oba-chan

Tsunade: quería ver que pasaría

Boruto: pues ya sabemos que paso,usted hizo un experimento y utilizo a nuestros padres,como conejillos de indias

Himawari: si y ahora,estan embarazados

Tusnade: y de gemelos

Sasuke hinata himawari naruto sakura boruto: GEMELOS

Tsunade: así es chicos

Sakura: no puedo creerlo

Tsunade: lo se chicos

Hinata: y nadie sabe de esto porque todos están en el misión,y como creen que reaccionaran cuando se enteren,todos se reirán

Tsunade: pues sería mejor que se vayan,hasta que nazcan los bebes

Naruto: es buena idea

Sakura: el próximo mes nos iremos

Himawari: mami vámonos

Hinata: nos retiramos tsunade-sama

Tsunade: esperen (ve que todos se van)

Shizune: será que se fueron molestos

Tsunade: eso creo (todos se iban a sus casas)

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: me voy al cuarto

Hinata: esta bien amor

Himawari: le hare compañía a mi papi mami

Hinata: esta bien hija

Himawari: si mami (sigue a sasuke hasta el cuarto pero ni bien entra) MAMI

Hinata: (escucha el grito de himawari y va rápido al cuarto) hija que paso

Himawari: papi se desmayo

Hinata: (se arrodilla) amor himawari ayudame

Himawari: si mami (le ayudan a le acuestan en la cama(

Hinata: gracias hija

Himawari: creo que fue un impacto fuerte para el

Hinata: para todos hija

Himawari: y que vamos hacer mami,aquí no podemos estar

Hinata: lo se hija,el próximo mes nos iremos

Himawari: hasta que nazcan mis hermanitos

Hinata si hija

Himawari: entiendo mami (mientras seguían conversando,mientras que en la casa de naruto)

Naruto: (sentado en el sillón) como pudo hacernos esto

Sakura: no lo se amor

Boruto: papi y kurama

Naruto: salió de mi cuerpo,se quedara con killer bee,durante este tiempo

Sakura: no les contara lo que paso

Naruto: no,dijo que les diría que les iba a visitar por unos meses

Boruto: papi,aquí no podemos quedarnos

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: lo se,si los otros chicos se enteran,seremos la burla de todos

Sakura: eso es cierto

Boruto: mejor irnos a un pueblo,donde nadie nos conozca

Sakura: lo vamos a ver,y el próximo mes nos iremos

Boruto: papi

Naruto: dime hijo

Boruto: la hokage da miedo

Naruto: lo se hijo

Sakura: (abraza a boruto) lo siento hijo,se que te asusta,pero no permaneceremos aquí

Boruto: esta bien mami

Naruto: se que estas asustado hijo,pero tranquilo,no te tocara

Boruto: esta bien papi

Sakura: es hora de irnos a dormir

Boruto: si,buenas noches papi,buenas noches mami

Sakura: que descanses hijo

Naruto: buenas noches hijo

Sakura: no crees que puedas dormir no es cierto

Naruto: es que,con esto no se

Sakura: tranquilo amor,nos iremos un tiempo de la aldea

Naruto: si amor (se termina de cambiar y se acuesta en la cama)

Sakura: (hace lo mismo) intenta dormir amor

Naruto: lo intentare (le abraza)

Sakura: buenas noches (le corresponde el abrazo y se queda dormida,naruto tarda un rato pero a la final se duerme)

Himawari: mami

Hinata: dime hija

Himawari: me voy a dormir

Hinata: himawari ven

Himawari: (se acerca) si mami

Hinata: (le abraza) tranquila se que estas asustada y te entiendo,pero no dejare que tsunade-sama te toque

Himawari: de todas formas,quien sabe cuando vuelva a confiar en ella

Hinata: lo se hija,estoy igual

Himawari: entiendo mami,bueno me voy a dormir

Hinata: esta bien hija

Himawari: papi,no despertó

Hinata: ahora esta dormido

Himawari: entiendo mami (se acerca a sasuke y le da un beso en la mejilla) que descanses papi (se va)

Hinata: que descanses hija (se levanta y se cambia de ropa)

Sasuke: (despierta) amor

Hinata: (termina de cambiarse y se acerca) aquí estoy amor

Sasuke: que paso

Hinata: pues la noticia te impacto,así que cuando entraste al cuarto te desmayaste

Sasuke: es que es increíble,que tsunade-sama nos haya hecho esto a naruto y a mi

Hinata: lo se amor

Sasuke: como es posible que lo haya hecho

Hinata: eso es lo que no entiendo amor

Sasuke: seremos la burla de todos

Hinata: eso no pasara amor

Sasuke: porque lo dices amor

Hinata: en unos días nos vamos

Sasuke: por lo menos hasta que nazcan,los bebees

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: himawari,esta asustada no es cierto

Hinata: si amor,no confía en tsunade-sama

Sasuke: entiendo,y esta bien acepto que nos vayamos un tiempo

Hinata: es lo mejor amor

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: bueno es tarde,vamos a dormir

Sasuke: si amor (le abrazas) que descanses amor

Hinata: igualmente amor (también el abraza y sasuke se queda dormido,a la final hinata,también se quedaba dormida,pero a ella también le costara en volver a tener confianza en tsunade-sama con estos pensamientos,se queda dormida)


	2. Chapter 2

Tercer mes

Ha pasado un mes y ahora,naruto y sasuke,estaba en su tercer mes,de embarazo,y ninguno de ellos,salían de la casa,no pensaban ser la burla de nadie,ahora,himawari,estaba con boruto desayunando

Boruto: (mira a himawari) que carita

Himawari: papa no me dejo dormir,en toda la noche

Boruto: igual que me mi papa

Himawari: creo que batió un record en vomitar,toda la noche

Boruto: que barbaros,nunca he visto a alguien vomitar de esa forma

Himawari: yo tampoco

Boruto: mama,dice que es solo este mes

Himawari: si lo se,que el próximo mes,empiezan sus antojos

Boruto: habrá que llenar los cajones,de dulces

Himawari: y el refrigerador de helado

Boruto: eso es cierto y por cierto,mi mama y mi tía a donde fueron

Himawari: hablar con tsuande-sama y decirle que mañana nos vamos

Boruto: no seguiremos aquí

Himawari: como crees que reaccionen,los otros cuando vean a mi papa y al tío naruto,en ese estado

Boruto: serán la burla

Himawari: así es

Boruto: pero y si vamos a una aldea donde conozcan a mi papa y al tío,también serán la burla

Himawari: la tía sakura ya encontró una aldea,donde nadie los conoce

Boruto: así estaremos mas tranquilos

Himawari: así es

Boruto: aunque solo nosotros saldremos

Himawari: tu crees que papa y el tío,se dejarían ver

Boruto: pues no

Himawari: así es (mientras siguen conversandoo)

Sakura: (llegando a la torre) listo llegamos

Hinata: pues entremos (golpea la puerta)

Tsunade: adelante

Sakura: disculpe tsunade-sama

Tsunade: hola chicas

Hinata: vinimos,porque queremos contarle algo

Tsunade: díganme que pasa

Sakura: pues veníamos a contarle,que nos vamos de la aldea

Tsunade: no se quedaran aquí

Hinata: no,naruto y sasuke,no quieren ser la burla de nadie

Tsunade: entiendo,pero a donde irán

Sakura: descubrí una aldea,que esta a casi,un día de aquí,nadie nos conoce,así que podemos ir a esa aldea sin problema

Tsunade: ya tienen la casa

Hinata: si,ya la casa,esta alquilada,durante el tiempo que estemos en ese pueblo

Tsunade: pero quien estará pendiente de naruto y sasuke

Sakura: yo,controlare el embarazo de los dos

Tsunade: entiendo sakura y himawari y boruto

Hinata: ellos irán con nosotros

Tsunade: no se quedaran

Sakura: no tsunade-sama

Tsunade: puedo saber el motivo

Hinata: le dices tu o le digo yo

Sakura: dile tu mejor

Hinata: esta bien

Tsunade: chicas de que hablan

Hinata: los niños le tienen miedo,y no confían en usted

Sakura: y para serle sincera,nosotras tampoco confiamos en usted

Tsunade: (dolida) chicas sobre lo que paso

Hinata: ya nos conto,quiso experimentar,con nuestros esposo,y este es el resultado

Sakura: y los niños le tienen miedo

Hinata: y va a pasar,un largo tiempo,antes de que los niños y nosotras confiemos en usted de nuevo

Tsunade: y naruto y sasuke

Hinata: están molestos,y no están dispuestos a permitir que usted toque a los chicos

Tsunade: escuchen se que estan,desconfiando de mi,y lo entiendo,pero no mi intención que eso pasara

Sakura: con todo respeto tsunade-sama en este momento no le creo

Hinata: opino lo mismo,por eso nos vamos

Tsunade: entiendo chicas,y cuando regresaran

Hinata: cuando estemos listos para volver

Sakura: nos retiramos tsunade-sama

Tsunade: nos veremos chicas

Hinata: hasta luego (se van)

Shizune: parece que,dejaron de confiar en usted,en este momento

Tsunade: lo se,y no fue mi intención que pasara esto

Shizune: tendrá que esperar,a que regresen para ver que pasa

Tsunade: así es shizune (las dos siguen conversando)

Sakura: boruto naruto

Naruto: que pasa amor

Boruto: si mami

Sakura: será mejor,prepararnos,nos vamos

Naruto: le dijiste a oba-chan

Sakura: si la lo sabe

Boruto: entonces ya podemo irnos

Sakura: si hijo

Naruto: entonces vamos a arreglar las cosas (los tres van a arreglar las maletas)

Hinata: himawari

Himawari: (sale del baño) hola mami

Hinata: y tu papa

Himawari: en el baño vomitando

Hinata: otra vez

Himawari: si mami,ya batió su propio record

Hinata; entiendo hija

Sasuke: (sale del baño) hola amor

Hinata: hola amor

Sasuke: donde estabas

Hinata: hablando con tsunade-sama

Himawari: le dijiste que nos íbamos

Hinata: si hija

Sasuke: y que dijo

Hinata: que aceptaba que nos vayamos

Himawari: hay que arreglar,las maletas

Hinata: si hija

Sasuke: entonces,vamos a hacerlo cuanto mas rápido nos vayamos de aquí,mejor

Hinata: si vamos (se van a arreglar sus maletas y media hora después terminan) hija estas lista

Himawari: (aparece con su maleta) si mami estoy lista

Sasuke: yo también amor (se pone la capa,y ve que le cubre y no se nota su embarazo,pero durara poco)

Hinata: entonces vámonos

Sasuke: de seguro naruto sakura y boruto,nos esperan fuera de la aldea

Hinata: así es vamos (los tres salen y caminan hasta la puerta de la aldea) no se los dije

Sasuke: tenías razón

Naruto: listo para irnos

Sasuke: si vámonos

Los seis empiezan a caminar,se demorarían,ya que estaba a un día de la aldea)

Himawari: miren un lago

Boruto: es cierto (se acercan)

Sasuke: si es lindo

Himawari: papi,crees que podamos venir a este lago a pescar

Sasuke: si hija,cuando todo esto termine,te prometo,que te traeré aquí para pescar

Himawari: genial papi

Naruto: también te gustaría venir a pescar aquí boruto

Boruto: si papi

Naruto: vendremos cuando todo esto termine

Boruto: de acuerdo papi (siguen caminando)

Sakura: estoy mas que segura,que será antes de regresar a la aldea

Hinata: o podría ser cuando regresemos a la aldea

Sakura: pues tal vez eso podría pasar

Hinata: claro que si (mientras siguen conversando)

al día siguiente

Sakura: bien hemos llegado

Hinata: que les parece

Sasuke: por lo menos aquí estaremos tranquilos

Naruto: eso es cierto

Himawari: y donde nos quedaremos tía

Sakura: vengan síganme (todos caminan,y llegan a una casa que estaba bastante alejada,de todas las personas,y que apenas se escuchaba ruido) justo esta casa,nadie la había pedido,así que me la dieron

Boruto: por lo menos estaremos tranquilos sin tanto ruido

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sakura: (abre la puerta) pasen

Hinata: gracias (todos entran)

Sakura: boruto

Boruto: si mami

Sakura: vamos les enseñare su cuarto,ven himawari

Himawari: si tía

Sakura: (suben las gradas,y llega a un cuarto y le abre) aquí dormirán los dos,boruto se que prefieres estar solo,pero por ahora tendrás que compartir el cuarto con himawari

Boruto: no hay problema mami además himawari y yo hablamos

Sakura: en serio

Himawari: si tía,sabíamos que nos iba a tocar comptartir el cuarto,y como es temporal,pues aceptamos compartirla

Sakura: me alegro chicos bueno les avisare luego para que vengan a comer

Boruto: si mami

Sakura: de acuerdo chicos (sale del cuarto)

Hinata: este cuarto se le ve bastante cómodo (lo observa)

Sasuke: al menos estaremos tranquilos

Hinata: si como,esta alejado,pues no nos molestaran

Sasuke: eso es cierto (se acomoda en la cama)

Hinata: te cansaste amor

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: esta bien amor (pone las maletas en el sillón) amor (se da la vuelta y ve que sasuke se quedo dormido,así que se acerca,y le tapa y le da un beso en la mejilla) descansa amor

Sakura: te gusto el cuarto

Naruto: si,es agradable,y sin ruido

Sakura: nadie molestara

Naruto: eso es lo bueno (se acomoda en la cama)

Sakura: el caminar te canso,no es cierto amor

Naruto: si amor

Sakura: porque no descansas (deja las maletas dentro del armario y se da la vuelta que naruto estaba dormido) esta bien que descanses (le tapa y sale del cuarto)

Luego de que sakura sale del cuarto,va a la cocina y prepara la comida,cuando eran casi las siete de la noche,todos bajan y comen,mientras estaban comiendo,pasaban una noche bastante tranquia,ahora si,todos estaban mas relajados,y mas tranquilos,ya cuando terminaron de comer,himawari y boruto ayudaron a arreglar la mesa,y cuando terminaron,todo se fueron a dormir


	3. Chapter 3

Cuarto mes

Naruto y sasuke acaban de cumplir su cuarto mes de embarazo,las nauseas terminaron,ahora empezaron los antojos

Boruto: como es que llegamos a esto

Himawari: eso,mismo quiero saber yo

Boruto: tener que llenar un cajón de dulces,porque mi papa tiene antojo de dulces

Himawari: y el congelador esta llenos de helado

Boruto: y la alacena llena de ramen

Himawari: sabes,no quiero imaginarme los próximos meses

Boruto: yo ya me estoy imaginando,he leído unos libros,sobre los cambios que sufren las embarazadas

Himawari: yo también

Boruto: creo que nos tocara tener,un tino con nuestros padres

Himawari: eso creo

Boruto: cuando todo esto termine golpeare a tsunade-sama

Himawari: yo también,la golpeare

Boruto: ya somos dos

Himawari: así es (mientras que en konoha)

Tsunade: achis achis achis

Shizune: salud tsunade-sama

Tsunade: gracias shizune

Shizune: no me diga que tiene un resfriado

Tsunade: no mas bien creo que alguien esta hablando de mi

Shizune: entiendo (sigue con sus cosas)

Boruto: seguimos desayunando

Himawari: haber cuanto dura no dudo que nos llamen de nuevo

Boruto: pues empieza la cuenta regresiva

Himawari: en cinco

Boruto: cuatro

Himawari: tres

Boruto: dos

Himawari: uno

Naruto: bortuo

Sasuke: himawari

Boruto: y ahí están

Himawari: y yo que quería seguir desayunando (se levanta)

Boruto: no es fácil

Himawari: lo se y mi tía

Boruto: mami salió con la tía hinata,creo que querían conocer el pueblo

Himawari: tienen una suerte

Boruto: así es (los dos van donde naruto y sasuke,mientras que en pueblo)

Sakura: pues al menos es un pueblo tranquilo

Hinata: y lo bueno es que nadie nos conoce

Sakura: si eso es cierto,somos unos extraños para todos

Hinata: es verdad,al menos por un tiempo,podemos estar tranquilos

Sakura: eso es cierto

Hinata: y por lo menos estaremos tranquilas hasta regresar

Sakura: si,solo espero que boruto no quiera golpear a tsunade-sama

Hinata: himawari también me dijo lo mismo

Sakura: los dos se están armando de paciencian

Hinata: nosotras también les ayudamos,pero los chicos son los que mas pasan el tiempo con ellos

Sakura: tendrán que armarse de paciencia,ya que podrían llegan a tener cambios de humor los dos

Hinata: habrá que tener un tino con ellos

Sakura: te doy la razón (mientras siguen conversando)

Himawari: bueno al menos pude terminar de desayunar

Boruto: yo también (lava el plato)

Himawari: al menos espero que este conforme con el helado (guarda los platos)

Boruto: y con los dulces

Himawari: no piensan venir a la cocina verdad

Boruto: no papa teme que alguien toque la puerta y los vean

Himawari: eso es cierto,papa dice que se quedara en el cuarto

Boruto: papa dice lo mismo

Himawari: se les entiende,si alguien los ve,no me imagino la cara que pondrían

Boruto: bueno eso es cierto,mejor que estén tranquilos,y no se sientan que son la burla de todos

Himawari: pues,eso sería terrible para los dos

Boruto: lo se

Himawari: por lo menos,aquí nadie nos conoce

Boruto: eso es lo bueno de este pueblo,que podemos salir y nadie sabe quienes somos

Himawari: la tía tuvo una buena idea,al venir aquí

Boruto: si,y también es que esta algo alejado no se escucha un solo ruido

Himawari: eso también es lo bueno nadie podrá espiarnos

Boruto: si al menos podemos estar tranquilos durante un tiempo

Himawari: eso es el lado bueno

Boruto: así es

Himawari: me da tiempo de pintar algunas cosas,para ponerlos en el cuarto de mis hermanitos cuando nazcan y regresemos a casa

Boruto: también al menos así,se esta mas tranquilo

Himawari: sin que nos interrumpan

Los dos seguían conversando,y riéndose,hasta que después de casi dos horas llegaron,sakura y hinata,y prepararon la comida,cuando se sentaron a comer hinata le llevo su comida a sasuke y sakura hizo lo mismo con naruto,después bajaron para estar con los chicos conversando y riendo un rato,pasando una tarde bastante entretenida


	4. Chapter 4

Quinto mes

Naruto y sasuke,ya tenían cinco meses,pero ahora si boruto y himawari,si se tenían que armar de paciencia por los cambios de humor

Boruto: papa no me dejo dormir en toda la noche

Himawari: te tuvo despierto

Boruto: si,no se como mi mami se duerme,pero yo no dormí nada

Himawari: pues te doy la razón mi mama también se duerme y no se como lo hace

Boruto: lo peor es que papa esta sensible

Himawari: llora

Boruto: si,por ejemplo anoche estábamos conversando y me dice no me veo gordo verdad,y yo le digo no papa no estas gordo y me dice me estas diciendo gordo y empezó a llorar

Himawari: todo un drama

Boruto: así es

Himawari: y que hiciste para que se calme

Boruto: le hable de manera tranquila,y ya se calmo

Himawari: pero igual no te dejo dormir

Boruto: eso es lo malo

Himawari: en cambio con mi papa es diferente

Boruto: de que forma

Himawari: papa esta de mal humor

Boruto: enojadísimo

Himawari: super,tengo que decir con cuidado lo que voy a decir,porque de lo contrario,papa explotaría

Boruto: increíble que sus embarazos sean diferentes

Himawari: mama dice,que tengamos paciencia

Boruto: mama dice también lo mismo

Himawari: como si fuera fácil

Boruto: lo se,oye por cierto deberíamos ir a la tienda

Himawari: para que

Boruto: es que parece que mas tarde lloverá,y hará frío

Himawari: hay no con eso,el genio de mi papa empeoraría

Boruto: y el drama de mi papa,estaría peor

Himawari: entonces vamos ahorita

Boruto: buena idea (los dos salen de la casa)

Hinata: himawari (la busca por toda la casa)

Sakura: hinata

Hinata: dime sakura

Sakura: no haz visto a boruto

Hinata: no,me parecen que boruto y himawari salieron

Sakura: a donde habrán ido

Hinata: no lo se

Sakura: es que quería decirle a boruto que vaya,a al tienda,mas tarde hará frío,y eso pondría de peor humor a naruto

Hinata: yo le iba a decir lo mismo a himawari,sasuke esta enojado y con el frío,que hace,creo que lo pondrá mucho peor

Sakura: pues espero que vayan a la tienda si salieron

Hinata: eso espero yo también

Sakura: preparare la comida

Hinata: te ayudo

Sakura: gracias (las dos preparan la comida y cuando terminan hinata arregla la mesa,y se ponen a comer,ya cuando terminan,sakura le lleva la comida a naruto) hola amor

Naruto: hola amor

Sakura: te traje la comida

Naruto: gracias y boruto

Sakura: salió

Naruto: a donde

Sakura: a la tienda

Naruto: será que se fue a conseguir,algo porque hace frio

Sakura: si amor,a eso se fue

Boruto: (entra al cuarto) hola mama hola papa

Sakura: donde estabas boruto

Boruto: me fui a la tienda,y traje esto (les enseña unos abrigos)

Naruto: que bueno,porque tengo frío (se lo pone)

Sakura: gracias hijo

Boruto: de nada mama

Naruto: esta caliente

Boruto: si,y además sirve,porque justo a lo que llegue empezó a llover

Sakura: es cierto

Naruto: quieres comer hijo

Boruto: si papa

Sakura: siéntate hijo te traeré la comida para que comas con tu papa

Boruto: esta bien mama (se sienta y conversa con naruto y sakura le trae la comida y se empieza a comer,y los tres se ponen a conversar)

Hinata: (entra al cuarto con la bandeja) hola amor

Sasuke: (serio) hola amor

Hinata: traje la comida (le pone la bandeja en la cama)

Sasuke: gracias y himawari ya comió

Hinata: no todavía es que salió

Sasuke: a donde se fue

Hinata: a la tienda,es que fue a comprar abrigos porque esta haciendo frio

Sasuke: esta lloviendo

Hinata: así es

Himawari: (entra al cuarto) hola papa hola mama

Sasuke: (le mira) ya era hora de que vinieras himawari

Himawari: (asustada por el tono de voz)lo siento papa es que fui a la tienda,compre abrigos para los tres (les da los abrigos)

Hinata: gracias hija

Sasuke: (se lo pone) al menos es caliente

Himawari: si papa y justo sirve porque empezó a llover

Hinata: tienes razón

Sasuke: ya comiste hija

Himawari: aun no

Sasuke: porque no comes conmigo

Himawari: claro papa (se sienta)

Hinata: enseguida vengo con la comida (se levanta y va a la cocina)

Sasuke: y empezó a llover

Himawari: y parece que no parara hasta mañana

Sasuke: si hija (pone su mano en su barriga) quieres sentir a tus hermanitos

Himawari: haber (pone la mano y sienten que se mueven) hola hermanitos soy su hermana mayor y los voy a querer mucho y los protegeré (sienten que patean) patearon

Sasuke: si hija saben que eres su hermana y se emocionan cuando tu les hablas

Himawari: si papi (mientras siguen conversando)

En eso entra hinata y le lleva la comida y himawari con sasuke conversan,ya cuando anocheció y terminaronde comer se fueron a dormir,pero a las cinco de la mañana

Sasuke: himawari hija despierta

Himawari: mmmmm

Sasuke: vamos hija espierta

Himawari: (se despierta) papi que pasa

Sasuke: es que tus hermanos patean mucho y no me dejan dormir

Himawari: haber acomódate papo

Sasuke: si hija (se acomoda en la cama)

Himawari: (pone su mano en la barriga de sasuke) hola hermanitos,porque no dejan que mi papi duerma,parece que andan medios inquietos no es cierto,pero no es hora de molestar es hora de dormir

Sasuke sonríe cuando escucha las palabras de himawari,ella sigue así por un rato mas,hasta que los niños dejan de moverse,pero se da cuenta de que sasuke se había quedado dormido,así que toma las cobijas y lo tapa y ella también se tapa y se vuelve a dormir,mientras siente que sasuke le abraza,los dos duermen tranquilos

Pd: me olvide de poner unos datos ahora los pongo

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto

En este fic ni naruto ni sasuke perdieron su brazo

En este fic el sexto hokage no es kakashi lo será naruto mas adelante


	5. Chapter 5

Sexto mes

Naruto y sasuke ahora,acababan de cumplir su sexto mes de embarazo,ahora sakura primero estaba revisando a naruto,para saber si se podía conocer el sexo de los bebes

Sakura: y quieren saber el sexo de los niños

Naruto: yo si

Boruto: yo también

Sakura: pues son un niño y una niña

Naruto: mellizos

Sakura: así es

Boruto: un hermanito y una hermanita,genial

Sakura: así es hijo

Boruto: entonces ya que como seguir,haciendo las decoraciones para su cuarto

Sakura: y todo eso,es para ponerle en el cuarto de tus hermanitos cuando regresemos a casa hijo

Boruto: así es mama ,pero aun no se los nombres

Sakura: pues me gustaría que la niña se llame sarada

Naruto: y a mi me gustaría llamar al niño como mi papa minato

Sakura: es genial amor

Naruto: lo se amor

Boruto: mi hermanito se llamara como mi abuelo

Naruto: así es hijo

Boruto: de acuerdo ya tengo los nombres para el cuarto de ellos

Naruto: esta bien hijo

Sakura: bueno ya regreso

Naruto: a donde vas amor (se sienta en la cama)

Sakura: tengo que revisar a sasuke,de seguro también querrán saber que son

Naruto: entiendo amor

Sakura: en seguida vuelvo (sale del cuarto)

Naruto: esta bien amor (le mira irse) hijo

Boruto: si papa

Naruto: quieres,que te ayude con las pinturas

Boruto: claro que si papi (se sienta a su lado y siguen dibujando y pintando)

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: aun no viene sakura

Hinata: no amor,pero de seguro ya mismo viene

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Himwari: hay que esperar un rato,hasta que la tía venga papi

Sasuke: si hija

Sakura: (entra al cuarto) hola chicos

Sasuke: hola sakura

Sakura: perdón que me demorara,estaba revisando a naruto

Hinata: y ya saben que tendrán

Sakura: si,son mellizos

Himawari: en serio tía

Sakura: si himawari

Hinata: y como se llamaran

Sakura: la niña sarada el niño naruto quiso ponerle como su papa minato

Sasuke: así que se llamara como el cuarto hokage

Sakura: así es y ya que estoy aquí acuéstate sasuke veamos si podemos ver que son

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se acuesta)

Sakura: veamos (le empieza a revisar y después de un rato termina) no me lo van a creer

Sasuke: ya sabes que son

Sakura: así es

Himawari: y que son

Sakura: resulta que sasuke,también espera mellizos

Hinata: (sorprendida) en serio

Sakura: en serio

Sasuke: al igual que naruto

Sakura: así es

Himawari: un hermanito y una hermanita,genial

Sakura: así es chicos

Hinata: amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Hianta: se te ocurre algún nombre para los niños,porque a ni no

Sasuke: creo que tengo sus nombres

Himawari: y como se llamaran papi

Sasuke: la niña como mi mama mikoto y el niño como mi hermano itachi

Hinata: itachi y mikoto

Sasuke: si amor que te parece

Hinata: me gusta amor,es perfecto

Himawari: genial,puedo seguir haciendo los dibujos para decorar el cuarto de mis hermanitos

Sasuke: supongo que lo harás cuando regresemos a casa hija

Himawari: así es papi

Hinata: entiendo hija

Sakura: bueno chicos,le iré a contar a naruto

Hinata: esta bien gracias sakura

Sakura: de nada chicos nos vemos luego (se va)

Sasuke: hasta luego sakura (se sienta en la cama) hija

Himawari: dime papi

Sasuke: pues ahora si ya puedo pintar contigo

Himawari: claro que si,papi quieres también pintar con nosotros mami

Hinata: claro que si hija

Sasuke: entonces ven amor,siéntate para que pintemos los tres

Hinata: de acuerdo (se sienta y los tres empiezan a pintar)

Sakura: (entra al cuarto) ya volvi

Naruto: y que paso amor

Sakura: pues no me lo van a creer

Boruto: ya sabes el sexo de los bebes

Sakura: si hijo

Naruto: y que son

Sakura: también son un niño y una niña

Naruto: también son mellizos

Sakura: así es amor

Boruto: genial un primito y una primita

Sakura: si hijo

Boruto: y ya saben como se llamaran los niños

Sakura: si hijo

Naruto: y como se llamaran

Sakura: pues sasuke quise que se llamaran como su mama mikoto y como su hermano itachi

Naruto: itachi y mikoto,son lindos nombres

Sakura: lo se

Boruto: bueno al menos,himawari,ya sabe también como se llamaran sus hermanitos

Sakura: así es hijo

Naruto: amor

Sakura: dime amor

Naruto: estamos pintando,y haciendo las decoraciones del cuarto de los niños quieres hacerlo tu también

Sakura: claro amor me encantaría

Boruto: entonces siéntate mami

Sakura: de acuerdo (mientras se sienta)

Naruto sakura y boruto estaban pintando los dibujos que boruto había hecho para ponerles en el cuarto de sus hermanitos ahota que ya sabía que eran,estaba mas que feliz,y mientras seguían pintando,boruto empezó a contar chistes y los tres se reían,y en el otro cuarto sasuke hinata y himawari,tambiene estaba pintando los dibujos y riéndose,de los chistes que himawari,estaba contando,al menos se nota que la tarde sería bastante divertida para los seis


	6. Chapter 6

Septimo mes

Sasuke y naruto ahora tenían siete meses,ahora estaban viendo la ropita que himawari y boruto,habían comprado

Himawari: y que te parece papi

Sasuke: es muy bonito hija

Himawari: hay una tienda,donde vendían todo esto

Sasuke: pues se nota que les fue muy bien a ti y a boruto

Himawari: eso es cierto papi

Sasuke: serás una buena hermana mayor

Himawari; claro que si,y también los voy a proteger

Sasuke: claro que si hija

Himawari: así es papi

Sasuke: por ahora guardemos,todo esto en los cajones,ya cuando sea hora de regresar,lo guarderemos en la maleta

Himawari: si papi (se levanta y se acerca a la cómoda y abre un cajón)

Sasuke: te ayudo hija

Himawari: claro papi

Sasuke: que hago hija

Himawari: ropa,y yo la voy guarduando

Sasuke: claro hija (mientras le pasa la ropa y himawari,le guarda) se nota que eres ordenada

Himawari: bueno papi,tu y mami me enseñaron hacer ordenada

Sasuke: lo se

Himawari: por eso mi cuarto,esta siempre ordenado

Sasuke: espero que le enseñes,a tus hermanitos

Himawari: claro que si papi (los dos siguen guardando las cosas)

Naruto: (viendo las ropa) si que supiste que ropa escoger boruto

Boruto: como había ropa,para niño,y para niña fue fácil

Naruto: pero escogiste lindas cosas

Boruto: claro que si papi

Naruto: se nota que vas a querer mucho a tus hermanitos

Boruto: si papi,y no solo los voy a querer,los voy a proteger,como soy el hemano mayorl,no dejare que les quieran lastimar

Naruto: claro que si hijo,ese es el papel que tienes con tus hermanos

Boruto: así será papi

Naruto: bueno guardemos esto en los cajones

Boruto: (se acerca a la cómoda) bueno,por un rato,porque luego,habrá que sacarlos,y guardarlos en las maletas,porque regresaremos a casa

Naruto: así es hijo

Boruto: esta bien papi

Naruto: quieres que te ayude hijo

Boruto: si papi,pásame la ropa,y yo la guardo

Naruto: claro hijo (naruto le da la ropa de los bebes y boruto le guarda)

Hinata: (en la cocina) oye sakura

Sakura: dime hinata

Hinata: la ropa que nos enseñaron himawari y boruto estuvieron lindas

Sakura: eso es cierto amor

Hinata: si,y ademas,se nota que les encanta el papel de hermanos mayores

Sakura: boruto ya me dijo que va a cuidar y proteger a sus hermanos

Hinata: eso mismo me dijo himawari

Sakura: oye hinata,estaba pensando en algo

Hinata: y que es sakura

Sakura: pues hay un hospital aquí en el pueblo

Hinata: si lo he visto

Sakura: estaba pensando en llevar a boruto y himawari allá

Hinata: y eso porque

Sakura: tu sabes que naruto y sasuke,no pueden ir al hospital

Hinata: claro que lo se

Sakura: para todos en el hpsital,sería muy extraño,ver el estado de naruto y sasuke

Hinata: lo se,se empezarían a reir,pensando que es una broma

Sakura: pues,como ellos tendrán a los niños aquí,quiero llevarme a himawari,y boruto,para que vean como nace un bebe,y así nos ayuden cuando sea la hora

Hinata: crees que se puedan asustar los dos

Sakura: se que podrían ponerse,nervioso,pero si necesito que me ayuden cuando sea la hora

Hinata: no se sabe,como podrían nacer los niños

Sakura: no lo se,pero hay que estar preparadas

Hinata: bueno entiendo,y si tienes razón,así que estoy de acuerdo,a que boruto y himawari,vayan al hospital

Sakura: de acuerdo

Hinata: y cuando los llevarías

Sakura: el próximo mes

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sakura: y también ya se la fecha,de regreso,a la aldea

Hinata: cuando regresaríamos

Sakura: cuando los niños tengan dos meses

Hinata: ese día volveremos a la aldea

Sakura: así es

Hinata: habrá que contarles a los chicos,para que se hagan a la idea de que pronto volveremos a la aldea

Sakura: claro que si,seguramente se pondrán algo nerviosos,con la idea de regresar

Hinata: habrá que contarles,a naruto y sasuke,para que ellos hablen con los chicos

Sakura: de acuerdo (las dos siguen conversando hasta la noche,que preparan la comida y se van a sus cuartos boruto y himawari,se fueron a dormir) oye amor (se cambia de ropa)

Naruto: dime amor

Sakura: (termina de cambiarse de ropa y se sienta en la cama) pues estuve pensando en algo

Naruto: que cosa amor

Sakura: pues el próximo mes me llevare a boruto y himawari,al hospital

Naruto: (le mira) y eso porque amor

Sakura: pues para que vean como nacerá un bebe

Naruto: crees que sea una buena idea amor

Sakura: bueno,tu sabes,que no puedes ir al hospital

Naruto: claro que lo se,los doctores se reirían si me vieran en este estado

Sakura: así es,los bebes nacerán aquí

Naruto: no sabes de que forma

Sakura: no amor,pero necesito la ayuda de boruto y himawari

Naruto: por eso quieres llevarlos al hospital

Sakura: así es amor

Naruto: pues es buena idea

Sakura: si amor,y he pensado que a los dos meses regresemos a la aldea

Naruto: estoy de acuerdo y hablare,luego con boruto

Sakura: le diras,que no dejaras que tsunade-sama le toque

Naruto: así es

Sakura: creo que te debo una disculpa

Naruto: y porque te disculpas

Sakura: debí de haber evitado que tsunade-sama haga,esto,ni siquiera me imagine,de lo que sería capaz de hacer esto

Naruto: amor,tranquila,no fue tu culpa,tu ni si quiera tenías idea,de que esto pasaría

Sakura: lo se

Naruto: no te sientas mal

Sakura: de todas formas que ni se le ocurra,tocar a boruto,porque si lo hace me va a conocer,aunque sea la quinta hokage,lamentara el tocar a boruto

Naruto: te apoyare amor,no le dejare que toque a nuestro hijo

Sakura: si amor (los dos siguen conversando)

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: (se había cambiado y ahora se acomodaba en la cama) dime amor

Sasuke: de que hablabas con sakura

Hinata: pues que sakura,dice que llevara a himawari,y a boruto al hospital que esta aquí mismo en el pueblo

Sasuke: y porque hará eso

Hinata: para enseñarles como nacen los bebes

Sasuke: (le mira) y porque

Hinata: quiere enseñarles para que sepan,que va a pasar cuando lleguen los niños,ya que no irán al hospital,

Sasuke: lo se también,seríamos la burla de los doctores

Hinata: eso es cierto,y si llega la hora,boruto y himawari,ayudaran a sakura

Sasuke: entiendo y no sabes cuando regresaremos a la aldea

Hinata: sakura dice que cuando los bebes tengan dos meses

Sasuke: hablare con himawari

Hinata: esta bien amor y perdoname por no evitar que tsunade-sama haya tenido esa loca idea contigo y naruto

Sasuke: amor,no tienes porque disculparte,tu ni sabías que era lo que quería hacer tsunade-sama

Hinata: lo se,aun así que no se atreva a tocar a himawari,o me va a conocer

Sasuke: ya somos dos,puede que sea la hogake,pero si atreve a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hija,lo lamentara

Hinata: si amor

Todavía siguen conversando un rato mas,pero eran los únicos ya que los demás todos se fueron a dormir,ya cuando era casi medianoche se acomodan y se duermen


	7. Chapter 7

Octavo mes

Sasuke y naruto ahora ya tenían ocho meses,ya se estaban sintiendo algo incómodos,y había veces,que no se levantaban de la cama,se quedaban acostados

Hinata: y como te fue himawari

Himawari: pues una linda experiencia

Hinata: viste como nació un bebe

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: bueno al menos,ya sabes que hacer,cuando nazcan tus hermanitos

Himawari: si mami,aunque hay que estar pendientes,para ayudar a la tía sakura

Hinata: que bueno,himawari

Himawari: y tu también ayudaras mami

Hinata: si,hija no dejare solo a tu papa

Himawari: que bueno mami (sigue comiendo)

Hinata: si hija (también come)

Himawari: y mi papi ya comio

Hinata: mas o menos hija,casi no tiene hambre

Himawari: se nota,que cada vez mas esta incomodo

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: (le llama) himawari

Himawari: (termina de comer) y justo papi me llama

Hinata: así es hija

Himawari: (se levanta y deja el plato en el lavabo) me ire a ver a mi papi mami

Hinata: esta bien hija

Himawari: y si no te veo,de una vez me despido

Hinata: esta bien hija dulces sueños

Himawari: gracias mami (en eso sube al cuarto y entra) hola papi

Sasuke: hola hija que hacías

Himawari: estaba con mi mami merendando papi

Sasuke: y tu mami ya sube

Himawari: si papi,supongo que va a terminar de comer,y ya mismo viene

Sasuke: esta bien hija (hace un gesto de dolor)

Himawari: (le mira) papi estas bien

Sasuke: es que tus hermanits,intentan moverse hija

Himawari: ya casi no tienen espacio

Sasuke: no hija,y hace que me duela

Himawari: y que te duele papi

Sasuke: la espalda hija

Himawari: si quieres,te puedo hacer un masaje

Sasuke: si hija gracias

Himawari: de nada papi (le empieza a masajear su espalda)

Sasuke: (se relaja) ahora si me siento mejor

Himawari: parece que el masaje te ayuda papi

Sasuke: si hija

Himawari: que bueno papi (le sigue masajeando la espalda y sasuke,al sentir que el dolor pasa,se queda dormido) papi (ve que sauske estaba dormido) al menos funciono (se levanta) descansa papi (le tapa y se va a su cuarto)

Sakura: (entra al cuarto) boruto

Boruto: (tapa a naruto que estaba dormido) si mami

Sakura: tu papa se durmió

Boruto: si mami

Sakura: esta incomodo

Boruto: si mami,se nota que mis hermanitos casi no tienen espacio para moverse

Sakura: eso lo se

Boruto: le ayude con un masaje y ahorita esta dormido

Sakura: que bueno hijo,y ahora quería preguntarte algo

Boruto: que cosa mami

Sakura: que tal tu experiencia en el hospital

Boruto: fue extraño mami,pero es lindo ver como nace una nueva vida

Sakura: te gusto

Boruto: si mami me gusto

Sakura: crees que para ayudarme,cuando tus hermanitos nazcan

Boruto: pues me pone nervioso un poco mami,pero si te ayudare

Sakura: se que te pone algo nervioso,pero de seguro,serás muy valiente hijo

Boruto: eso espero mami,me estoy preparando,para ayudarte

Sakura: eres un buen niño hijo

Boruto: si mami

Sakura: se que tu y himawari,serán valientes

Boruto: pues nos hemos estado haciendo a la idea de lo que tenemos que hacer mami

Sakura: entiendo hijo

Boruto: este mes será algo difícil mami

Sakura: si hijo,será un poco complicado

Boruto: seguramente,no nos dejaran dormir

Sakura: lamentablemente no hijo

Boruto: bueno,ya cuando todo termine podremos dormir

Sakura: aunque por unos días tendrás que ayudarme con tus hermanitos

Boruto: si mami lo hare

Sakura: esta bien hijo

Boruto: es tare mami,me voy a dormir

Sakura: esta bien hijo ve a descansar

Boruto: (le da un beso en la mejilla) que descanses mami

Sakura: igualmente hijo

Boruto: (sale del cuarto y va a su cuarto y entra) hola

Himawari: (acostada en la cama) hola boruto

Boruto: ya te vas a dormir

Himawari: pues eso espero

Boruto: no dudas,que el tío te despierte

Himawari: así es

Boruto: bueno a lo mejor me pasa lo mismo con mi papa

Himawari: que también el tío despierte,y te llame

Boruto: así es

Himawari: ya falta un mes

Boruto: si,tienes razón falta poco para que nuestros hermanitos lleguen

Himawari: hay que estar preparados

Boruto: pues me preparo mentalmente

Himawari: igual,yo aunque todavía me pongo algo nerviosa

Boruto: yo también

Himawari: bueno intentare dormir,aunque de seguro durara poco

Boruto: pues vemos cuanto dura

Himawari: así es

Boruto: buenas noches

Himawari: que descanses

Los dos se acomodan y se quedan dormidos,mientras que himata y sakura también se habían dormido,pero a las tres de la mañana sasuke y naruto despertaron,así que pacientemente estuvieron con ellos,hasta que se quedaron dormidos de nuevo,ellas dos también estaban contando los días,que faltaban para que los bebes lleguen a la final,se quedaron dormidas


	8. Chapter 8

Noveno mes

Naruto y sasuke,ya habían llegado a su ultimo mes de embarazo,sakura les había revisado,y en cualquier,momento los bebes nacerían,como había llegado a la semana 36 ya era normal

Boruto: (ve a himawari bostezando) que carita

Himawari: hace dos días que mi papa no me dejo dormir

Boruto: lo se,lo mismo papa

Himawari: nos ha tenido despiertos

Boruto: es verdad

Himawari: ahora toca esperar

Boruto: lo que deseo es que todo esto termine

Himawari: yo también

Boruto: por cierto,mama dijo que cuando los bebes cumplan dos meses,regresaremos a la aldea

Himawari: mi mami me dijo lo mismo

Boruto: me da nervios

Himawari: a mi también me asusta volver a la aldea

Boruto: lo se,pero toca

Himawari: si eso es cierto (los dos siguen conversando)

Hinata: (sale del baño y se acerca a la cama) todo bien amor

Sasuke: mas o menos

Hinata: que paso amor

Sasuke: es que estoy algo incomodo

Hinata: lo se no es nada agradable

Sasuke: sabes,ahora si ya se lo siente una mujer,estando embarazada

Hinata: asi te sientes

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: (le acaricia su barriga) lo se,se que no es nada agradable todo esto

Sasuke: todavía no entiendo,que quería hacer tsunade-sama

Hinata: según ella,un experimento,pero tampoco lo entiendo

Sasuke: en que estaría pensado

Hinata: es lo mismo que me pregunto amor

Sasuke: si amor (en eso,siente un dolor muy fuerte) ahhhh

Hinata: (le mira) amor que paso

Sasuke: me esta doliendo (le aprieta la mano)

Hinata: donde

Sasuke: la barriga,es mas acabo de sentir que algo se derramo

Hinata: amor me dejas revisarte

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: (le revisa) amor la fuente se rompió,los niños ya van a nacer (en eso se aleja a buscar unas cosas,y sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: amor busca a himawari o a sakura

Hinata: (regresa y pone las cosas en la cama) sakura,salió y no tengo ni idea donde esta himawari

Sasuke: el dolor se hace cada vez mas fuerte

Hinata: (pone a sasuke hasta filo de la cama,le pone una sabana encima y le revisa) amor te ayudare

Sasuke: esta bien amor confío en ti

Hinata: amor,le veo la cabeza,tienes que hacer fuerza

Sasuke: ahhhhh (empieza hacer fuerza,pero mientras lo hacía,sentía si se estuviera partiendo por dentro)

Hinata: la cabeza salió una mas

Sasuke: esta bien ahhhhh (sale y se escucha el llanto de un bebe)

Hinata: aquí,esta el niño (mientras le limpia y le corta el cordón y le envuelve)

Himawari: (entra al cuarto) mami,que paso

Hinata: acaba de nacer tu hermanito,donde estabas himawari,te estaba buscando

Himawari: lo siento mami,es que me estaba bañando,y cuando salí del cuarto,ahí fue cuando escuche el llanto de un bebe,y vine a ver que pasaba

Hinata: pues tu hermanito acaba de nacer

Himawari: y la tía sakura

Hinata: creo que salió,no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa (deja al bebe en la cunita) hija

Himawari: dime mami

Hinata: ahora es tu turno (se acerca a sasuke)

Himawari: esta bien mami

Hinata: es hora de que hagas lo mismo que hiciste en el hospital

Himawari: si mami,creo que hay que continuar

Hinata: espera hija (hace que sasuke,beba un poco de agua)

Himawari: dime mami

Hinata: las contracciones se detuvieron,eso quiere decir que tu hermanita todavía no baja

Himawari: eso es cierto

Hinata: así es hija (termina de darle el agua y le limpia la frente con un pañueko)

Sauske: amor no te vayas

Hinata: aquí estoy amor animandote

Sasuke: así como lo hice yo cuando iba a nacer himawari

Hinata: si amor,estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo

Sasuke: asi es amor

Hinata: ahora es mi turno

Sasuke: gracias amor

Hinata: himawari también esta aquí

Himawari: eso es cierto papi

Sasuke: (alza su mano) gracias hija

Himawari: (toma su mano) de nada papi

Hinata. Hija

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: trae a tu hermanito,para que tu papa lo vea un rato

Himawari: si mami (se acerca a la cunita y con cuidado carga al niño y se acerca a la cama) aquí esta mi hermanito papi (le pone encima de su pecho)

Sasuke: (le ve ya que hinata,le había puesto una almohada encima de su cabeza) mi pequeño que alegría que estés aquí

Hinata: así es amor (le da un beso en la frente al pequeño)

Sasuke: (cierra los ojos por un rato,pero a los cinco minutos) ahhhh

Hinata: otra contracción

Sasuke: si amor (le agarra la mano)

Hinata: himawari,toma a tu hermanito y dejalo,en la cunita,ayuda a tu papa

Himawari: si mami (con cuidado toma al bebe y le deja en su cunita)

Sasuke: amor tengo miedo

Hinata: tranquilo amor,yo estoy a tu lado (ve que sasuke,no le suelta la mano)

Himawari: (se acerca) papi veo la cabeza de mi hermanita,es hora de seguir

Sasuke: ahhhhhh (sigue haciendo fuerza,y no le soltaba la mano a hinata,aunque ella sentía que sasuke estaba débil,ya que lo que le estaba agarrando la mano,estaba perdiendo fuerza) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: besame

Hinata: quieres que te bese

Sasuke: si amor,así siento que estas conmigo

Hinata: de acuerdo (en eso le besa y sasuke,al sentir el beso de hinata,siente que tiene fuerzas,para seguir y mientras le besa,sigue haciendo fuerza)

Himawari: papi la cabeza salió

Sasuke: AHHHHHHH (grita ya que la principio no le dolió mucho,pero esta vez el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que por dentro,le estaban quemando aún así,con lo ultimo que tenía de sus fuerzas,hizo fuerza porultima vez)

Himawari: (tiene a la niña en brazos que lloraba) aquí esta mi hermanita

Hinata: bien hecho hija (se separa de sasuke)

Sasuke: (agotado) amor

Hinata: amor descansa (ve que sauske se queda dormido y se acerca donde esta himawari) eres valiente hija (toma a la niña)

Himawari: pues me puse nerviosa mami,pero sabía que tenía que ayudar a mi papo

Hinata: lo se hia y te felicito,creo que sakura,hizo lo correcto al llevarte al hospital para que veas como nace un bebe

Himawati: si mami

Sakura: (entra al cuarto) ya nacieron los niños

Hinata: donde estabas sakura,te estuve buscando por toda la casa y no te encontre

Sakura: lo siento es que fui a supermercado a comprar unas cosas,y justo cuando entre,y deje las cosas en la cocina,escuche el grito de sasuke y luego el llanto de un bebe

Himawari: es que ya nacieron mis hermanitos tía

Sakura: ayudaste himawari

Himawari: en la primera no,porque me meti a bañar,lo hizo mi mami,en la segunda,ya lo hice yo

Sakura: eres valiente himawari,sabía que llevarte a al hospital fue buena idea

Himawari: así fue tía

Sakura: (termina de revisar a sasuke y se acerca a revisar a los niños) sasuke esta bien,no esta sangrando y los niños también están bien tiene un buen peso

Hinata: gracias sakura

Sakura: de nada hinata y será mejor que me vaya a ver a naruto

Himawari: (con una funda en su mano) mami me das permiso,para ir con la tía sakura

Hinata: esta bien hija ve

Himawari: gracias mami

Hinata: de nada hija

Sakura: vámonos himawari (sale del cuarto)

Himawari: si tía (se va con sakura)

Hinata: (recoge todas las cosas,y las pone en una funda) luego me iré a botar todo esto al basurero (se acerca donde esta sasuke) seguramente esto le va a doler (le hace que se acomode al comienzo de la cama)

Sasuke: (agotado) amor

Hinata: (le cambia de camisa y le limpia el sudir de su frente) tranquilo amor todo termino

Sasuke: estoy agotado

Hinata: descansa amor ya se acabo ahora descansa

Sasuke:: no te vayas (se queda dormido)

Hinata no amor (ve que se queda dormido y le tapa) descansa amor (se levanta y va a ver a los niños

Boruto: (entra al cuarto) hola papa

Naruto: donde esta tu mama boruto

Boruto: salió,seguramente se fue a comprar unas cosas

Naruto: entonces,tendrás que ayudarme tu boruto

Boruto: en que papa

Naruto: tus hermanitos ya quieren nacer

Boruto: en serio papi

Naruto: si hijo,el dolor esta empeorando y acabo de sentir que algo se derramo

Boruto: papa me dejas revisarte

Naruto: si hijo

Boruto: (le revisa) papa lo que dijiste que algo se derramo es porque,la funte se te rompió (se va a buscar las cosas)

Naruto: hijo,es hora de que pongas en práctica lo que aprendiste en el hospital cuando,ayudaste a varias mamas a tener a sus bebes

Boruto: (trae las cosas pone a naruto al filo de la cama y le pone una sabana encima y deja las cosas aun lado de la cama) si papa lo hare (le revisa) papa es hora de que hagas fuerza ya le veo la cabeza

Naruto: ahhhhh (empieza hacer fuerza,pero también siente que se parte por dentro,pero aun asi,sigue haciendo fuerza)

Boruto: papa la cabeza salió,hazlo otra vez y saldrá

Naruto: si hijo ahhhhhh (sale y se escucha el llanto de una niña)

Boruto: y aquí esta mi hermanita (le corta el cordón y le cubre)

Naruto: linda ahhhhhh

Boruto: otra contracción

Naruto: si hijo

Sakura: (entra al cuarto) boruto

Boruto: mami que bueno que vienes

Sakura: (entra con himawari) que paso

Boruto: mi hermanita ya nació,pero estoy viendo que mi hermanito,ya quiere salir incluso le veo la cabeza

Sakura: (va donde naruto) himawari

Himawari: si tía

Sakura: toma a la niña,y ponle en su cunita

Himawari: si tía (lo hace)

Naruto: amor

Sakura: aquí estoy amor (le da la mano)

Naruto: tengo miedo

Sakura: amor recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando iba a nacer boruto

Naruto: que estaba a tu lado,apoyándote

Sakura: pues ahora yo estoy haciendo lo mismo

Naruto: esta bien amor

Boruto: papi le veo la cabeza a mi hermanito,tienes que seguir

Naruto: si hijo ahhhhh (sigue haciendo fuerza,aunque sakura estaba notando que se estaba cansando) amor

Sakura: dime amor

Naruto: me besas,así puedo sentir que estas a mi lado

Sakura: si amor (se acerca y le beaa y naruto,al sentir el beso sigue haciendo fuerza)

Boruto: papi la cabeza salió,una mas y mi hermanito saldrá

Naruto: AHHHHHH (grita ya que al igual que sasuke,no le dolió tanto al principio,pero ahora el dolor era tan fuerte,como si le estuvieran quemando por dentro,así que estaba agotado,hace fuerza por ultima vez)

Boruto: aquí está mi hermanito (mientras el niño lloraba y boruto le corta el cordón)

Sakura: bien hecho hijo (se levanta y se acerca)

Boruto: gracias mami

Sakura: fuiste muy valiente

Boruto: pues estaba nervioso,pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer

Sakura: tu y himawari,fueron muy valientes

Himawari: gracias tía aunque,igual estaba nerviosa

Sakura: los e chicos,pero lo hicieron bien

Boruto: gracias mama

Sakura: tu papa esta bien,no sangra y tus hermanitos también están bien,tienen buen peso

Boruto: que bueno mami

Sakura: si hijo,ahora porque no van a botar esas fundas,al basurero que esta afuera de la casa

Boruto: de acuerdo vamos himawari

Himawari: esta bien boruto (los dos salen del cuarto)

Sakura: (todo estaba recogido y se acerca donde naruto) pues seguro le duele (le acomoda en la cama)

Naruto: (hace un gesto de dolor) duele

Sakura: (le cambia de camisa y le limpia la frente) tranquilo amor ya se acabo ahora descansa (ve que naruto se queda dormido y le tapa) descasa amor (le da un beso en la frente y va a ver a los niños)

Boruto: (van a botar las fundas al basurero que estaba fuera de la casa,y entran de nuevo y se van al cuarto) que cansado (se acuesta en la cama)

Himawari: (también se acuesta en su cama) ni me lo digas

Boruto: al menos todo termino

Himawari: es verdad,al menos ahora si puedo descansar un rato

Boruto: tienes razón (se acomoda en la cama) creo que dormiré un rato

Himawari: igual yo,pero un rato tengo que ayudar luego a mi mami

Boruto: si,también tengo que ayudar a mi mami (mientras los dos se quedan dormidos)

Sakura: (entra después de una hora al cuarto) boruto (ve que los dos estaban dormidos así que con cuidado tapa a himawari y luego a boruto y cierra las cortinas) descansen chicos (sale del cuarto)

Hinata: (aparece) sakura

Sakura: hola hinata

Hinata: no haz visto a himawari

Sakura: esta en el cuarto,ella y boruto están dormidos

Hinata: pobres,llevaban dos días sin dormir

Sakura: eso es cierto,mejor dejarlos descansar,se lo merecen

Hinata: eso es cierto,por cierto tienes hambre prepare el almuerzo,porque justo es hora de comer

Sakura: la verdad si,tengo hambre

Hinata: entonces,vamos a la cocina a comer

Sakura: claro

Las dos bajan a la cocina y salura se sienta y hinata,pone los platos en la mesa,y se sientan a comer,cuando terminan preparan los biberones y suben a estar con los niños,ya cuando era la noche,boruto y himawari no se despertaron,seguían í que se despidieron,y cada una entro a su cuarto,para estar con los niños

Natuto: (seguía dormido,pero a la medianoche,se despierta,y ve a sakura) amor

Sakura: (deja a la niña en la cunita y se acerca) amor como te sientes

Naruto: cansado

Sakura: mejor porque no sigues durmiendo

Naruto: (se sienta) puedo ver a los niños

Sakura: de acuerdo (agarra a la niña con cuidado y se la entrega) aquí esta sarada (también le da el biberón)

Naruto: (le carga y le da el biberón) hola pequeñita

Sakura: (se sienta a su lado con el niño) y aquí esta minato

Naruto: (le mira) es lindo

Sakura: si lo son

Naruto: y boruto

Sakura: esta dormido,llevaba dos días sin dormir,asi que en este momento,los niños pueden llorar el no se despierta con nada

Naruto: entiendo,mejor dejarlo descansar

Sakura: así es

Naruto: fue el peor dolor que pude sentir,pero no me di por vencido

Sakura: fuiste valiente amor

Naruto: así es amor

Sakura: pues supongo que kurama ya podrá regresar de nuevo

Naruto: en unos días supongo que regresara

Sakura: esta bien amor

Naruto: (termina de darle el biberón a la niña y le saca los gases) gracias por estar a mi lado amor

Sakura: no te iba a dejar,aunque tuve que irme por un rato,a comprar,unas cosas en el supermercado

Naruto: lo se,boruto fue valiente

Sakura: y himawari también

Naruto: valió la pena,que les lleves al hospital

Sakura: así es

Naruto: luego hablare con boruto,para prepararlo para regresar,a casa

Sakura: de acuerdo (termina de cambiar a los niños,y les pone en su cuna) creo que es hora de dormir

Naruto: esta bien (se acuesta con cuidado)

Sakura: (también se acomoda) que descanses amor (se duerme)

Naruto: igualmente amor (también se duerme)

Hinata: (deja a itachi en su cuna) bueno ya comieron les cambie y ahora a dormir pequeños

Sasuke: (empieza a despertar,y cuando lo hace ve a hinata) amor

Hinata: (le mira y se acerca) amor como estas

Sasuke: me duele

Hinata: lo se dolerá unos días

Sasuke: (intenta sentarse) entiendo

Hinata: (le ayuda) no crees que sería mejor que te quedes acostado

Sasuke: quiero ver un rato a los niños

Hinata: (le ayuda a sentarse) de acuerdo ya los traigo

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Hinata: (carga al niño) ten amor aquí esta el niño (se lo entrega)

Sasuke: (le carga con cuidado) mi pequeño

Hinata: (se sienta a su lado con la niña) y aquí esta la niña

Sasuke: (le mira) son tan lindos los dos

Hinata: es verdad

Sasuke: (ve que el niño abre los ojos) amor tiene tus ojos

Hinata: (le mira) es verdad,tiene mis ojos (ve que la niña despertó) y la niña tiene tus ojos

Sasuke: (le ve) es cierto (los dos se duermen de nuevo) sabes amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: sabes,sentí que no podía mas,y que mis fuerzas se agotaban,pero como estabas a mi lado,no me di por vencido

Hinata: lo hiciste bien amor,y no te iba a dejar,aunque casi me dejas sin mano

Sasuke: te lastime

Hinata: un poco si,pero nada serio

Sasuke: que bueno amor

Hinata: (le mira) es hora de que descanses (deja a la niña en su cunita y hace lo mismo con el niño)

Sasuke: (se acuesta) y himawari

Hinata: esta dormida,llevaba dos días sin dormir,así que ahorita no se despierta con nada

Sasuke: bueno,se que para ella fue agotador,y fue valiente también

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: en unos días hablare con ella,para que este tranquila,para cuando nos toque regresar a la aldea

Hinata: pues si tu le hablas seguro se tranquilizara (se acuesta a su lado)

Sasuke: (le abraza) que descanses amor

Hinata: igualmente amor (también se duerme)

Todos en la casa estaban completamente dormidos,pero a la madrugada los niños se despertaron de nuevo,y tanto hinata como sakura se levantaron y atendieron a los niños,ya cuando se volvieron a dormir,también se acostaron y se quedaron dormidas,pensando que ahora que los niños nacieron en dos meses regresarían a la aldea


	9. Chapter 9

Tres días después

Ha pasado tres días desde que los mellizos nacieron naruto y sasuke,se recuperaban lentamente,himawari y boruto,los ayudaban

Boruto: listo (termina de cambiar a sarada)

Naruto: gracias hijo

Boruto: de nada papa

Naruto: y tu mama

Boruto: en la cocina

Naruto: hijo ven acá un rato

Boruto: voy papa (se acerca y se sienta en la cama)

Naruto: hijo,se que estas nervioso,por tener que regresar a la aldea

Boruto: si papa,es verdad

Naruto: hijo solo quiero que sepas,que todo estará bien

Boruto: en serio

Naruto: en serio hijo,oba-chan no te tocara de eso puedes estar seguro

Boruto: aún así es difícil que yo confíe en ella nuevamente

Naruto: lo se hijo,y te entiendo,se que ahora no es fácil que confiemos en ella,pero es hora de volver

Boruto: y cuando regresaríamos

Naruto: cuando tus hermanitos tengan dos meses

Boruto: esta bien papa,para esos días me hare a la idea de que es hora de volver a casa

Naruto: así es hijo (se levanta de la cama)

Boruto: a donde vas papa

Naruto: voy al baño hijo (se mete al baño)

Boruto: esta bien papi (lo espera mientras cuida a sus hermanos)

Himawari: (deja a su hermanita en su cuna) listo

Sasuke: eres una buna hermana mayor

Himawari: gracias papi

Sasuke: y tu mama que hace

Himawari: supongo que esta en la cocina,preparando la comida

Sasuke: entiendo hija ven aquí (le hace señas para que se siente a su lado)

Himawari: voy papi (se acerca y se sienta en la cama)

Sasuke: (le abraza) hija se que estas nerviosa por tener que regresar a la aldea

Himawari: si papi,un poco

Sasuke: y se que no confías en tsunade-sama

Himawari: pues tardara bastante antes de que yo vuelva a confiar en ella

Sasuke: te entiendo hija,a tu mama y a mi nos pasa lo miso

Himawari: lo se papi

Sasuke: pero quiero que estés tranquila,no dejare que te toque

Himawari: esta bien papi,dejaré de estar nerviosa y regresar de manera tranquila a la aldea

Sasuke: pues recuerda que regresamos en dos meses hija

Himawari: lo se papi

Sasuke: esta bien hija (se levanta)

Himawari: que vas hacer papi

Sasuke: quiero el baño hija (se mete al baño)

Himawari: de acuerdo (mira a sus hermanitos dormir)

Naruto: (sale del baño) oye boruto

Boruto: dime papi

Naruto: (se sienta en el sillón) tengo una idea

Boruto: ya no quieres estar en la cama papi

Naruto: no hijo,ya me canse de estar en la cama

Boruto: entiendo papi y que idea tuviste

Naruto: ya que estamos próximos a regresar a la aldea no quieres seguir,haciendo las decoraciones que estabas haciendo para decorar el cuarto de tus hermanitos

Boruto: que buena idea papa

Naruto: pues trae las cosas para seguir

Boruto: de acuerdo (se va a a su cuarto y regresa con las cosas) aquí están papi

Naruto: entonces sigamos

Boruto: claro que si (los dos siguen haciendo las decoraciones para el cuarto de los bebes)

Sasuke: (sale del baño y se sienta en el sillón) hija

Himawari: dime papi (le ve sentado en el sillón) ya te cansaste de estar en la cama

Sasuke: si hija,por eso me siento en el sillon

Himawari: entiendo papi,y que se te ocurrió

Sasuke: sugamos haciendo las cosas para decorar el cuarto de tus hermanitos

Himawari: buena idea papi,déjame ir a buscar,las cosas

Sasuke: esta bien hija te espero

Himawari: (saca las cosas del armario) aquí están

Sasuke: los tenias guardado en el armario hija

Himawari: si papi

Sasuke: que bueno hija (himawari se sienta a su lado y los dos siguen pintando y aparte de pintar himawari dice un chiste y se empiezan a reir) hija no me hagas reir que todavía me dule

Himawari: lo siento papi es que se me ocurrió el chiste

Sasuke; lo se hija,aunque si me duele

Himawari: esta bien papi (siguen pintando mientras en la cocina)

Hinata: (escucha la risa de himawari) parece que himawari esta contando algún chiste

Sakura: pues para que se estén riendo así es

Hinata: le dije que no le haga reir,mucho a su padre,porque seguramente todavía le duele

Sakura: ya sabes como es cuando,se entretiene

Hinata: lo se

Sakura: será que ya naruto y sasuke,hablaron con ellos

Hinata: sobre lo que regresaremos a la aldea

Sakura: si

Hinata: pues estoy segura de que ya lo hicieron,y de seguro,ya dejaran de ponerse nerviosos

Sakura: seguramente (las dos siguen conversando y cuando la comida estaba lista,llaman a boruto y himawari y luego les llevan la comida a naruto y sasuke y también los biberones a los niños)

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y los mellizos ya tenían dos meses,ahora se preparaban para regresar a la aldea oculta de la hoja

Sakura: (entra) listo

Naruto: (carga su mochila y toma a minato) le entregaste las llaves al dueño

Sakura: (hace lo mismo y carga a sarada) si amor ya lo hice

Naruto: y que te dijo

Sakura: que es una pena que nos tengamos que ir,pero que esperaba que estuviéramos cómodos en la casa,le dije que si

Naruto: que bueno boruto

Boruto: (entra al cuarto) dime papa

Naruto: estas listo es hora de irnos

Boruto: si papa

Naruto: entonces vámonos (salen del cuarto)

Sasuke: (carga a mikoto) amor estas lista

Hinata: (con itachi en brazos) si amor podemos irnos

Sasuke: himawari

Himawari: (sale del baño) si papi

Sasuke: lista,es hora de irnos

Himawari: (toma su mochila) si papi estoy lista

Hinata: pues podemos irnos

Himawari: si papi

Sasuke: (salen del cuarto y bajan las gradas y llegan a la salida de la casa) hola chicos

Hinata: nos esperaban

Naruto: así es

Sakura: listos para irnos

Sasuke: si

Sakura: (cierra la puerta) bueno vámonos

Todos caminaban por la aldea,pero como era temprano,y además era sábado todos dormí í que nadie los vio salir fuera de la aldea y empezaban a caminar,mientras caminaban,himawariy boruto estaban conversando tranquilamente,mientras que los otros también hacían lo mismo,hasta que llegaron hasta el lago,que lo habían visto la primera vez

Himawari: me sigue pareciendo agradable este lago,cada vez que lo veo

Boruto: pues opino lo mismo

Sasuke: hija

Himawari: si papi

Sasuke: en unos días vendremos a pescar en este lago

Himawari: (emocionada) en serio papi

Sasuke: si hija,te prometí que te traería aquí a pescar y lo haremos así que prepárate

Himawari: si papi

Naruto: hijo tu también preparate,pronto vendremos a pescar aquí

Boruto: claro que si papa,esteré preparado

Naruto: si hijo

Hinata: creo que es hora de irnos

Sakura: si vamos,es hora de regresar a la aldea

Boruto: de acuerdo

Himawari: vamos

Los seis reanudaban su marcha para volver,a la aldea,y mientras lo hacían,charlaban animadamente,aún no sabía como reaccionarían todos cuando vieran que a lo que regresaban volvían con otros nuevos miembros a la familia,mientras conversaban sobre eso,se empezaban a reír imaginándose sus caras cuando los vieran,con estos pensamientos,siguieron su camino,hasta la aldea oculta de la hoja


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente

Los seis llegaban a la aldea oculta de la hija,pero era temprano todavía,y no parecía que nadie este despierto

Naruto: pues no veo a kakashi-sensei,por ninguna parte

Sakura: tampoco veo a iruka-sensei

Sasuke: y creo que todos siguen dormidos

Hinata: pues es temprano,y como es fin se semana,pues seguramente,siguen dormidos

Boruto: y ahora que hacemos

Himawari: pues creo que hay a la torre no es cierto papi

Sasuke: si hija,tenemos que ir a la torre,para ver a tsunade-sama

Hinata: vamos (caminan hasta la torre)

Shizune: y tusnade-sama que esta haciendo

Tsunade: preprando mis cosas

Shizune: para que

Tsunade: que no te acuerdas shizune,me iré a la aldea oculta de la arena,para ver unas cosas con gaara

Shizune: es verdad me había olvidado

Tsunade: así es

Shizune: y cree que los chicos regresen pronto

Tsunade: la verdad es que no lo se

Shizune: quien sabe cuando regresen

Tsunade: así es shizune (tocan la puerta) adelante

Naruto: hola oba-chan (entran)

Tsunade: hola chicos pasen

Shizune: (mira a los bebes) no me digan que son mellizos

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: y como se llaman

Sakura: pues ella es sarada y el es minato

Tsunade: así que decidiste ponerle el nombre de tu papa naruto

Naruto: así es oba-chan

Tsunade: lindo

Shizune: hinata y sus bebes como se llaman

Hinata: ella es mikoto y el es itachi

Shizune: que lindos nombres

Sasuke: gracias shizune

Tsunade: me alegra ver que regresaron

Sakura: gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: y bueno ya que están aquí quería preguntarles a boruto y himawari si

Boruto y himawari: (le interrumpen) nooooo (mientras que boruto se esconde detrás de naruto y himawari detrás de sasuke)

Tsunade: (les mira) yo solo quería decirles si me quieren acompañar,a la aldea oculta de la arena

Boruto: (le mira) es eso,no tsunade-sama es que recién llegamos (mientras se niega a soltar la capa de naruto)

Himawari: yo tampoco,es que estamos cansados (tampoco suelta la capa de sasuke)

Sasuke: todos estamos cansados tsunade-sama

Hinata: así es fue un viaje largo

Naruto: así que no cuentes con ninguno de nosotros oba-chan

Sakura: lo sentimos y una pregunta tsunade-sama

Tsunade: dime sakura

Sakura: porque se va a al aldea oculta de la arena

Tsunade: tengo que hablar con gaara

Naruto: sobre que oba-chan

Tsunade: cuando regrese lo sabrán naruto

Naruto: esta bien oba-chan,y ahora disculpe pero nos retiramos

Tsunade: esta bien

Sakura: hasta luego (todos se van)

Tsunade: viste shizune

Shizune: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: los niños me temen

Shizune: después de lo que paso,no confían en usted

Tsunade: lo se,pensé que podrían confiar en mi ,pero nada

Shizune: así es tsunade-sama

Tsunade: shizune vendrás conmigo a la aldea oculta de la arena

Shizune: pero quien se hará cargo,hasta que regresemos

Tsunade: le diré a kakashi,que este a cargo mientras estamos fuera

Shizune: esta bien tsunade-sama (las dos siguen conversando)

Naruto: (viendo el pueblo) se nota que todo esta tranquilo

Sasuke: pues parece,que no hay problemas

Hinata: miren chicos

Sakura: kakashi-sensei

Himawari: creen que deberíamos acercarnos

Naruto: si vamos

Boruto: la sorpresa que se va a llevar

Sasuke: es cierto (mientras caminan hasta donde estaba kakashi y se acercan) kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: (oye la voz de sasuke) chicos me alegra verlos supe que se habían ido (se da la vuelta y ve a los chicos y a los bebes) pero que acaso me perdí de algo interesante

Sakura: pues yo diría que si kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: se fueron hace once meses,y este es le resultado de su viaje

Hinata: así es kakashi-sensei

Himawari: nuestros hermanitos kakashi-sensei

Boruto: somos hermanos mayores

Kakashi: ya me di cuenta niños,y los cuatro son mellizos

Sasuke: así es kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: ustedes si que son una caja de sorpresas

Hinata: usted cree kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: claro que lo creo,se fueron por un tiempo,y ahora regresan con esta sorpresa

Himawari: tiene razón

Boruto: somos una caja de sorpresas

Kakashi: y tienen nombre los niños

Sakura: si la niña se llama sarada

Naruto: y el niño minato

Kakashi: decidiste ponerle el nombre de tu padre

Naruto: así es kakahsi-sensei

Kakashi: lindo (mientras ve al niño que estaba felizmente dormido y luego mira a sasuke y a hinata) y los bebes de ustedes como se llaman

Himata: ella se llama mikoto

Sasuke: y el itachi

Kakashi: sasuke,les llamaste como tu mama y tu hermano

Sasuke: así es kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: son lindos nombres

Shizune: (se acerca,donde estaba kakashi y ve que estaban conversando) disculpe kakashi

Kakashi: (le mira) que pasa shizune

Shizune: tsunade-sama quiere hablar con usted

Kakashi: de acuerdo,enseguida voy

Shizune: de acuerdo (se va)

Kakashi: bueno chicos,tengo que ver para que me necesita tsunade-sama

Sakura: esta bien kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: hasta luego (se va)

Naruto: deberíamos irnos a casa

Sakura: si vamos (todos caminan)

Sasuke: nosotros ya nos quedamos

Hinata: si estamos cerca de casa

Naruto: de acuerdo chicos

Sakura: que les vaya bien

Sasuke: gracias igualmente

Hinata: nos vemos

Boruto: hasta luego himawari (se va)

Himawari: hasta luego boruto (siguen caminando hasta llegar a la casa) bueno hemos llegado

Sasuke: (abre la puerta) al fin en casa

Hinata: (entra)que alegría volver a la casa

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Himawari: papi tu y mami me dejan ir a arreglar el cuarto de mis hermanitos

Sasuke: quieres hacerlo hija

Himawari: si papi

Hinata: y nosotros que tenemos que hacer

Himawari: pues espérenme aquí y cuando todo este listo los llamare (va al cuarto)

Sasuke: esta bien hija (se sienta) amor te fijaste

Hinata: (también se sienta) en que amor

Sasuke: himawari aun no confía en tsunade-sama

Hinata: si lo vi,cuando tsunade-sama le dijo que si le quería acompañar,a la aldea oculta de la arena no le dejo terminar ella y boruto le dijeron que no y himawari se aferro a tu capa y no la quería soltar

Sasuke: si,me fije,aún no confían en ella

Hinata: después de todo lo que paso,es difícil

Sasuke: y que ira hacer a la aldea oculta de la arena

Hinata: quien sabe amor

Sasuke: supongo que nos tocara,esperar,a que regrese y ella misma nos cuente

Hinata: claro que si amor (mientras siguen conversando)

Naruto: (abre la puerta) bueno hemos llegado

Sakura: (entra) que alegría estar en casa de nuevo

Boruto: si,al fin en casa

Naruto: es cierto

Boruto: mami papi

Naruto: dime boruto

Boruto: voy a arreglar el cuarto de mis hermanitos

Sakura: quieres que te ayude

Boruto: no mami,yo lo hare,les avisare cuando todo este listo

Naruto: esta bien hijo

Boruto: ya regreso

Sakura: (ve que se va) boruto aun no confía en tsunade-sama

Naruto: no,me agarro de la capa,cuando oba-chan,les dijo que si le querían acompañar a la aldea oculta de la hoja

Sakura: lo se,y tomara un tiempo antes,de que los niños confíen en ella nuevamente

Naruto: asi es amor (los dos se sientan y siguen conversando)

Kakashi: (entra ala oficina de tsunade) tsunade-sama me llamo

Tsunade: si kakashi

Kakashi: que sucede

Tsunade: es que quería decirte,que en una hora me voy a la aldea oculta de la arena

Kakashi: (sorprendido) como así se va allá

Tsunade: tengo que hablar con gaara

Kakashi: sobre que

Tsunade: lo sabrás en cuanto regreso

Kakashi: entiendo

Tsunade: y te llame porque,necesito que te quedes a cargo hasta que yo regrese

Kakashi: yo tsunade-sama

Tsunade: asi es kakashi

Kakashi: y se ira sola

Tsunade: no,shizune ira conmigo

Kakashi: de acuerdo,yo me hare cargo hasta que usted regrese

Tsunade: de acuerdo kakashi,regresaré pronto

Kakashi: esta bien tsunade-sama

Tsunade: vámonos shizune (sale de la oficina)

Shizune: si tsunade-sama (le sigue)

Boruto: (baja a la sala) papi tu y mami ya pueden venir con mis hermanitos

Naruto: ya vamos hijo

Sakura: bueno vamos a ver,que hizo

Naruto: si vamos (los dos se levantan y van hasta los cuartos y llegan hasta donde estaba boruto) aquí estamos hijo

Boruto: están listos

Sakura: yo si

Naruto: yo también

Boruto: de acuerdo (abre la puerta) pueden entrar

Naruto: (entra y ve el cuarto y no podían creer lo que estaba n viendo el cuarto estaba empapelado,con todos los dibujos boruto había pintado y que naruto y sakura le ayudaron a pintar,una parte estaba de rosa y la otra parte del cuarto de azul además tenia en nombre de los niños) hijo es hermoso

Sakura: no tengo palabras para decírtelo boruto,pero hiciste un buen trabajo

Boruto: gracias papa,gracias mama

Naruto: (deja al niño en su cuna) hiciste un buen trabajo hijo

Sakura: (también deja a la niña en su cuna) es cierto hijo

Boruto: gracias (siguen conversando)

Himawari: (grita) papi mami,ya pueden subir

Sasuke: pues parece que ya termino

Hinata: deberíamos ir a ver

Sasuke: (se levanta) si vamos

Hinata: (le sigue) claro

Sasuke: (llega donde esta himawari) ya estamos aquí hija

Himawari: están listos

Hinata: si hija

Himawari: (abre la puerta) pueden entrar

Hinata: (entran y al ver el cuarto como estaba no tenían palabras,los papeles justo eran papeles que se pegaban a la pared,y tenían los dibujos pintados,de sasuke y hinata la decoración era bastante linda) hija te delicito,lo hiciste perfecto

Sasuke: eso es cierto hija

Himawari: gracias

Hinata: felicidades hija

Sasuke: (deja al niño en la cuna y abraza a himawari) eres lo máximo se nota que eres una buena hermana mayor

Himawari: gracias papi

Hinata: (también le abraza) estamos orgullosos de ti hija

Himawari: gracias mami

Sasuke le da un beso en la frente a himawari y ella sonríe,hinata le da otro abrazo,y luego dejan a los niños en la cuna,y tanto naruto como sasuke,estaban felices con la llegada de los niños,aunque todavía les seguía pareciendo,una locura lo que hizo tsunade,estaban felices con sus pequeños y no solo ellos sakura y hinata también estaban encantadas,con los niños y boruto y himawari,estaban felices con el papel de hermanos mayores


	11. Chapter 11

Dos días después

Ha pasado dos días,desde que tsunade,y shizune se fueron de la aldea oculta de la hoja y ahora estaban en la aldea oculta de la arena

Tsunade: llegamos

Shizune: así es tsunade-sama

Vigilantes: no hubo contratiempos

Tsunade: gracias chicos

Gaara: hola tsunade-sama

Tsunade: hola gaara

Gaara: bienvenida tsunade-sama

Tsunade: gracias gaara

Gaara: porque no entran

Tsunade: gracias (caminan por la aldea)

Gaara: supongo que era,importante el que haya decidido venir

Tsunade: así es gaara

Gaara: venga vamos a mi oficina para que hablemos

Tsunade: claro zhizune

Shizune: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: tu y los vigilantes,espérenme aquí,no tardare

Shizune: esta bien tsunade-sama

Vigilantes: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de acuerdo (camina con gaara hasta su oficina)

Gaara: (entra a su oficina) pase tsunade-sama

Tsunade: gracias gaara

Gaara: y a que se debe su visita

Tsunade: pues quería decirte que he decidido retirarme

Gaara: (sorprendido) dejara de ser la quinta hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Tsunade: así es gaara

Gaara: pero cual es el motivo para que haya tomado esta decisión

Tsunade: pues,pienso que es hora de retirarme y tomarme un descanso

Gaara: entiendo,es hora de un descanso

Tsunade: así es gaara

Gaara: y quien ocupara su lugar

Tsunade: es hora de dejarle mi puesto a naruto

Gaara: eso es el sueño de naruto

Tsunade: así es gaara

Gaara: ahora se cumple ese sueño

Tsunade: es verdad

Gaara: y seguirá en la aldea

Tsunade: la verdad no,me iré,quiero descansar,y por un tiempo quiero alejarme de la aldea

Gaara: bueno se le entiendo

Tsunade: así es

Gaara: y cuando,le dará la noticia a naruto

Tsunade: regresare a la aldea,pasado mañana y ese mismo día se lo diré a naruto,que en tres meses,se convertirá en el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Gaara: que rápido

Tsunade: así es gaara

Gaara: y los otros kages ya lo saben

Tsunade: si ya lo se conté estos ,días estuve con ellos visitándolos

Gaara: me alegra que haya venido

Tsunade: gracias gaara,pero me retiro

Gaara: esta bien tsunade-sama

Tsunade: hasta luego gaara (se va)

Gaara: hasta luego tsunade-sama (ve que se va y sigue revisando sus cosas)

Shizune: (mira toda la aldea,hasta que ve que tsunade se acerca) hablo con gaara

Tsunade: si ya podemos irnos

Shizune: entiendo vamos (las dos caminan y los vigilantes les siguen) y le conto que se retira

Tsunade: si,se lo dije,y también le dije que naruto sería,el nuevo hokage

Shizune: esta decidida no es cierto

Tsunade: primero,quiero retirarme,y segundo,después de ver la desconfianza de los chicos,si siento que es hora de alejarme

Shizune: lo se pero,ahora sasuke y naruto y las chicas y los niños no confían en este momento

Tsunade: por eso,nos iremos de la aldea por un tiempo

Shizune: después volveremos

Tsunade: así es shizune,cuando sienta que estoy lista regresaremos a la aldea

Shizune: entiendo lady tsunade (las dos siguen su camino hasta la aldea)

Shikamaru: ustedes si que son una caja de sorpresas (mientras miraba a los bebes de naruto y sakura y sasuke y hinata

Naruto: tu crees

Kiba: claro que lo creemos

Ino: si,se fueron por unos meses,y regresan con la novedad de que tuvieron mellizos

Sasuke: pues que podemos decirles

Sai: que son una caja de sorpresas

Hinata: es verdad

Sakura: si,les queríamos dar esta sorpresa a todos

Tenten: y boruto y himawari,se les ve que están felices con sus hermanitos

Naruto: si,les gusta el papel de hermanos mayores

Sasuke: si nos ayudan mucho

Choji: pues,nos alegramos por ustedes

Temari: los bebes son lindos

Sakura: gracias

Shino: y tsunade-sama ya los conoció

Hinata: si ya los vio

Ino: alguien ha visto a tsunade-sama

Sasuke: dijo que se iba a la aldea oculta de la arena

Sai: y porque se fue allá

Naruto: ni idea

Shikamaru: bueno supongo que nos tocara esperar a que regrese,para que nos diga el motivo,de porque se fue allá

Sakura: así es

Hinata: toca esperar

Todos seguían conversando y mirando a los bebes,lo que ellos no sabían era como nacieron los bebes,ya que no sabían,sobre el experimento de tsunade,ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que tsunade regresara a la aldea


	12. Chapter 12

Dos días después

Tsunade y shizune junto con los vigilantes,regresaban a la aldea oculta de la hoja

Tsunade: muchas gracias chicos

Vigilante: de nada tsunade-sama

Vigilante2: fue un placer haberla acompañado a la aldea oculta de la hoja

Vigilante: nos necesita para algo mas

Tsunade: no por ahora,gracias chicos

Vigilante2: de acuerdo tsunade-sama (se van)

Shizune: y que hará tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pues es temprano,y todos seguramente duermen

Shizune: así es,aunque de seguro naruto y sakura,sasuke y hinata,ya han de estar despiertos

Tsunade: segurmanete,pero hablare con naruto mas tarde

Shizune: supongo que ahora se ira a descansar

Tsunade: la verdad si,el viaje fue largo,y me canse

Shizune: entiendo también me canse

Tsunade: vamos a descansar shizune (las dos se van a descansar)

En la tarde

Naruto sakura y boruto, estaba comiendo,ya les habían dado de comer a los niños y ahora,ellos estaban comiendo

Boruto: que rico mami

Sakura: me alegra que te gustara hijo

Naruto: pues estuvo muy rico amor

Sakura: gracias amor

Boruto: (sigue comiendo hasta que escucha que tocan la puerta) yo voy (se levanta y va a abrir)

Sakura: esta bien hijo

Boruto: (abre y mira a shizune) hola shizune

Shizune: hola boruto,esta tu papa

Boruto: si aquí esta,quieres entrar

Shizune: gracias boruto (entra)

Naruto: quien es boruto

Boruto: shizune papa

Shizune: hola naruto hola sakura lamento molestarlos

Naruto: no te preocupes shizune

Shizune: vine porque tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a la tore

Naruto: que es importante

Shizune: si naruto,tiene una noticia que darte

Naruto; una noticia,y de que se trata

Shizune: mejor ve a la torre naruto,para que ella mismo te lo diga

Naruto: esta bien shizune,ya vamos para allá

Shizune: de acuerdo,nos vemos chicos (se va)

Sakura: hasta luego shizune (la mira irse) y ahora que querré tsunade-sama

Naruto: no se,pero terminemos de comer,y vamos a ver

Boruto: esta bien (todos siguen comiendo)

Shizune: (llega a la torre) listo

Tsunade: ya fuiste donde naruto

Shizune: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: y que dijo

Shizune: que en cuanto terminaran de comer vendrían

Tsunade: esta bien

Kakashi: supongo que me quedare,para escuchar lo que le tiene que decir a naruto

Tsunade: claro kakashi,puedes quedarte

Kakashi: esta bien tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (escucha que golpean la puerta) adelante

Naruto: (entra) oba-chan,querías verme (entra también sakura que tenia en brazos a minato y boruto que tenia en brazos a sarada)

Tsunade: así es naruto

Sakura: hola kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: hola chicos

Boruto: acaso,tsunade-sama le llamo kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: no,lo que pasa es que reemplace a tsuande,mientras ella estaba fuera,pero me dejo quedarme para escuchar lo que tiene que decir

Naruto: entiendo kakashi-sensei (mira a tsunade) que pasa oba-chan

Tsunade: pues naruto,te llame porque quería darte una noticia

Naruto: y cual es oba-chan

Tsunade: he decidido retirarme así que en tres meses,seras el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Naruto: (sorprendido) en serio oba-chan

Tsunade: en serio naruto

Sakura: y porque tomo esta decisión

Tsunade: es hora de retirarme,lo he estado pensando desde hace varios meses

Boruto: por eso le entrega su puesto a mi papa tsunade-sama

Tsunade: así es boruto,quiero retirarme

Sakura: y que hará cuando se retire

Tsunade: me alejare un tiempo de la aldea,necesito unas vacaciones

Kakashi: y cuando le entregara el puesto a naruto

Tsunade: en tres meses,naruto te convertirás en el sexto hokage

Naruto: (emocionado) de acuerdo oba-chan

Tsunade: esta bien naruto

Sakura: nosotros nos retiramos

Tsunade: de acuerdo,naruto ven mañana para darte lo que necesitas para que te prepares

Naruto: así lo hare oba-chan

Boruto: hasta luego tsunade-sama (se van)

Kakashi: bueno yo también me retiro

Tsunade: esta bien kakashi

Kakashi: con permiso (se va)

Shizune: naruto se puso feliz

Tsunade: así es

Shizune: su sueño esta por cumplirse

Tsunade: eso es cierto,y yo al fin podre descansar

Shizune: y tranquilizarse después de lo que paso

Tsunade: eso es lo que mas necesito

Shizune: entiendo tsunade-sama (siguen conversando)

Boruto: y ahora a donde vamos papi

Naruto: vamos donde sasuke

Sakura: lea contaremos la noticia

Naruto: así es (mientras caminan hasta la casa de sasuke y naruto golpea la puerta)

Hinata: (abre la puerta) hola naruto sakura y boruto

Sakura: hola hinata están ocupados

Hinata: no,justo ahora acabamos de comer quieren pasar

Naruto: gracias

Sakura: y sasuke y himawari

Hinata: en la sala con los niños

Boruto: (caminan a la sala) hola tío sasuke hola himawari

Himawari: hola boruto

Boruto: que haces

Himawari: jugando con mis hermanitos

Sasuke: haciéndoles reir

Himawari: así es,y tu también haces lo mismo papi

Sasuke: si hija

Boruto: igual hago lo mismo con mis hermanitos

Sasuke: eres un buen hermano mayor boruto

Boruto: si tío

Hinata: y que les paso,por esa cara naruto,te dieron una buena noticia

Naruto: así es hinata

Sasuke: y que noticia te dieron

Naruto: oba-chan se retira,en tres meses me convertiré en el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Sasuke: (sorprendido) en serio

Naruto: en serio

Hinata: pues felicidades naruto

Sasuke: pues te felicito además tu sueño se cumple

Naruto: gracias chicos

Hinata; y tsunade-sama no dijo el motivo por el que se retira

Sakura: si dijo que es porque quiere descansar,además que lo estado pensando desde hace meses

Sasuke: creo que lo pensó después de su experimento

Naruto: eso es lo que creemos

Hinata: y que va a hacer después de retirarse

Sakura: dijo que se iba de la aldea,que necesita su tiempo

Sasuke: después de lo que paso

Naruto: por eso se retira

Hinata: es que los después,de todo lo que paso,creo que necesita alejarse un tiempo

Sakura: eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Himawari: (hace caritas a sus primos y ellos se ríen) así que el sueño del tío esta por cumplirse

Boruto: (juega con sus primos) si,era lo que tanto deseaba

Himawari: es verdad

Boruto: y tsunade-sama se irá un tiempo de la aldea

Himawari: será porque no confiamos en ella

Boruto: eso y creo que después de su experimento,quiere alejarse un tiempo

Himawari: bueno,tal vez es lo que necesita,descansar un tiempo

Boruto: pues,si se le ce que lo necesita

Himawari: es verdad

Todos siguen conversando hasta la noche que naruto sakura y boruto se quedaron,para cenar,ya que estaban celebrando de que en tres meses sería el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja,cuando terminaron los tres se despidieron y se fueron,la llegar a casa,y de alimentar a los niños y acostarlos boruto se despide y se va a dormir y naruto y sakura también se van a dormir,y mientras se duermen naruto dormía con una sonrisa en su cara


	13. Chapter 13

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora los mellizos,tenían tres meses,naruto,seguía preparándose,para convertirse en el hokage que sería en dos meses,ahora se preparaban para ir a pescar,ya que sasuke y himawari les habían prometido a himawari y boruto que lo harían

Naruto: boruto

Boruto: (sale de la cocina) si papa

Naruto: estas listo para irnos

Boruto: si papa

Naruto: entonces vámonos hijo

Boruto: mama no viene

Naruto: por ahora no,tus hermanos son pequeños todavía

Boruto: papi volveremos a pescar cuando tu seas el hokage

Naruto: claro que si hijo,y cuando tus hermanitos sean mas grande tu mama vendrá con nosotros

Boruto: esta bien papi

Naruto: entonces vamos,veremos a sasuke y a himawari afuera de la aldea

Boruto: si papi

Naruto: amor ya nos vamos

Sakura: que se diviertan amor,y recuerda que estaré en casa de hinata

Naruto: si amor

Boruto: hasta luego mami

Sakura: que te vaya bien hijo

Boruto: si mami (sale con naruto fuera de la casa,hasta que llegan fuera de la aldea y esperan a sasuke y himawari)

Sasuke: hija

Himawari: (baja las gradas) si papi

Sasuke: estas lista para irnos

Himawari: si papi

Sasuke: entonces,vamos de seguro,naruto y boruto nos están esperando afuera

Himawari: aun no podemos llevar a mis hermanitos no es cierto papi

Sasuke: no hija,cuando sean mas grandes,los llevaremos a pescar

Himawari: por eso es que mami se queda

Sasuke: si hija,a tu mami le toca quedarse,pero ya vendrá con nosotros luego

Himawari: esta bien papi

Sasuke: amor ya nos vamos

Hinata: esta bien chicos que se diviertan

Himawari: gracias mami (los dos salen de la casa y caminan hasta llegar afuera de la aldea)

Sasuke: ya llegamos

Naruto: pues ya podemos irnos

Sasuke: claro que si vamos

Boruto: ahora si nos vamos a pescar

Himawari: eso es cierto

Boruto: esto será divertido

Himawari: claro que si

Naruto: (los mira) era lo que tanto esperaban

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Naruto: boruto me pregunto,si nos iríamos de pesca cuando sea el hokage

Sasuke: y que les respondiste

Naruto: que si,y que ya cuando sus hermanitos sean mas grandes,también vendrán junto con sakura

Sasuke: eso le dije también a himawari,que sus hermanitos también vendrían,junto con hinata

Naruto: por ahora,solo los cuatro

Sasuke: es verdad

Los cuatro siguen caminando hasta que después de dos horas,llegan al lado

Sasuke: llegamos

Naruto: y ahora que

Boruto: miren,vamos a ese lugar,parece que ahí se puede pescar

Himawari: es cierto

Naruto: de acuerdo vamos (todo caminan,hasta donde boruto había señalado y podían ver que era el lugar donde se pescaba) menos mal que trajimos las cañas de pescar

Boruto: sentémonos

Himawari: tengo la carnada

Sasuke: de acuerdo hija (se sienta)

Naruto: esta bien (también se sienta y prepara la carnada en la caña y le lanza al lago)

Boruto: (hace lo mismo) ahora a esperar

Himawari: así es (mientras lanza la caña)

Sasuke: (también lanza su caña) esperemos que no se demore mucho

Naruto: es verdad (mientras esperan)

Boruto: (sentado esperando) y como te va con tus hermanitos

Himawari: bien a ti

Boruto: bien

Himawari: supongo que ahora que tu papa,sea el hokage,estarás mas tiempo con tu mama

Boruto: así es,no puedo dejar a mi mami sola con mis hermanitos

Himawari: entiendo

Boruto: y te gusta el papel de hermana mayor

Himawari: si y a ti

Boruto: también,quiero mucho a mis hermanitos

Himawari: nos encanta ser hermanos mayores

Boruto: eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Naruto: y como le va a himawari con el papel de hermanamayor

Sasuke: le encanta

Naruto: se le nota que esta feliz

Sasuke: eso es cierto y a boruto también

Naruto: si,incluso ayudara a sakura cuando,me convierta en el hokage

Sasuke: eso quiere decir que es un buen hermano mayor

Naruto: al igual que himawari

Sasuke: si también le encanta el papel de hermana mayor

Naruto: los dos son buenos hermanos mayores

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Boruto: papa ya pico

Himawari: (también pica) papi también pico

Naruto: (se levanta) recuerda lo que te enseñe boruto

Boruto: si papi

Sasuke: tu también himawari

Himawari: si papi (jala la cuerda) creo que es grande

Sasuke: te ayudare

Himawari: si papi (sasuke le ayuda,y los dos logran sacar al pez) si que fue grande

Sasuke:es verdad hija

Boruto: no me ganaras

Naruto: avísame si quieres ayuda hijo

Boruto: pues en este momento papa

Naruto: de acuerdo (le ayuda y logran sacar al pez)

Boruto: (lo mira) este también es grande

Naruto: es verdad hijo (los cuatro siguen esperando a que las cañas de pescar de naruto y sasuke,atrapen algún pez)

Hinata: así que boruto esta encantado con los bebes

Sakura: si anda feliz,se nota que le gusta el papel de hermano mayor

Hinata: igual que himawari

Sakura: si,y ya me prometió,que no me dejara sola,ya que pronto será naruto el hokage

Hinata: eso quiere decir que es un buen hermano mayor

Sakura: es verdad y himawari,también es una buena hermana mayor

Hinata: si lo es

Sakura: y como crees que les va

Hinata: pues supongo que bien

Sakura: tocara esperar

Hinata: eso es cierto

Naruti: (llegan a casa después de tres horas) ya llegamos

Sakura: y como les fue

Sasuke: bastante bien

Hinata: en serio

Himawari: si mami mira (le enseña los peces que atraparon)

Boruto: que les parece (hace lo mismo)

Sakura: son grandes

Naruto: así es

Hinata: me parece que tendremos comida para una semana

Sasuke: si amor

Sakura: pues aprovechando que casi es hora de comer,que les parece si preparamos la comida,con los peces que pescaron

Boruto: se oye rico

Himawari: si,me gusta la idea

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Naruto; vamos a la cocina

Los cuatro se van a la cocina,mientras que boruto y himawaei s quedaban con sus hermanitos,jugando con ellos,ya cuando anocheció,la comida estuvo lista y todos comieron pasandouna tarde llena de risas y comiendo


	14. Chapter 14

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y ahora los mellizos ya tenían cuatro meses y,ya solo faltaba un mes para que naruto se convierta,en el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja,ahora los bebes estaban en una revisión con tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pues yo veo a los niños bastante bien

Sakura: en serio

Tsunade: si,están creciendo y han subido bastante de peso

Hinata: que bueno y una pregunta tsunade-sama

Tsunade: dime hinata

Hinata: cuando se vaya,quien revisara a los niños

Tsunade: estan las enfermeras,y sakura se hará cargo

Sakura: ino también

Tsunade: así es,asi que ellas dos pueden revisar a los niños

Sakura: entiendo tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ya solo falta un mes,y naruto se convertirá en hokage

Sakura: pues sigue preparándose

Tsunade: entiendo,bueno chicas es todo

Sakura: gracias tsunade-sama

Hinata: nos veremos (las dos se van)

Tsunade: esta bien chicas (sigue arreglando sus cosas,para irse)

Hinata: así que ahora estarás a cargo del hospital

Sakura: ni tanto,pero ayudare en lo que se pueda

Hinata: ya veo,vi que ino también ayudara en el hospital

Sakura: eso es cierto

Hinata: ya solo falta un mes (caminan por la calle)

Sakura: si,el sueño de naruto,se cumple en un mes

Hinata: como pasa el tiempo

Sakura: así es (entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Naruto: y como les fue (carga a sarada)

Sakura: nos fue bien

Sasuke: y que dijo tsunade-sama de los niños (carga a itachi)

Hinata: que los niños están bien

Sasuke: me alegro

Naruto: y oba-chan que esta haciendo

Sakura: esta recogiendo sus cosas

Sasuke: dejando vacía su oficina

Hinata: así es

Naruto: y quienes estarán encargadas del hospital

Sakura: en parto yo,pero mas ino y también ayudara tenten

Sasuke: entiendo

Hinata: así es

Boruto: papa

Naruto: dime hijo

Himawari: ya pueden venir a comer

Sasuke: gracias hija

Hinata: hija

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: tu y boruto hicieron la comida

Boruto: si tía

Sakura: pues bien hecho chicos,y vamos a comer

Naruto: si ya tengo hambre (todos van a la cocina)

Sasuke: que rico que se ve,lo que cocinaron chicos

Himawari: gracias papi

Boruto: pueden sentarse

Sakura: gracias (mientras todos se sientan)

Hinata: a comer (mientras empiezan a comer)

Sasuke: esto esta rico

Hinata: súper rico

Sakura: y ustedes dos cocinaron solos

Himawari: si tía

Naruto: les estuvimos vigilando,por si necesitaban ayuda

Sasuke: y en lo que necesitaban les estábamos ayudando

Hinata: pues la comida esta rica

Boruto: gracias tía

Sasuke: así que ya el próximo mes,te conviertes en hokage

Naruto: así es,pero las cosas no cambian

Hinata: en serio

Sakura: en serio,se las arreglara,para tomarse un descanso y no terminar agotado

Naruto: claro que si,y eso no cambiara seguiremos,teniendo la oportunidad,de hacer algo juntos

Sasuke: que bueno,al menos podremos estar un rato juntos

Naruto si claro,y mas para decirte que no te vez gordo para nada

Sasuke: hay usuruntonkachi

Naruto: teme (se ríe)

Sasuke: dobe (mientras siguen con sus tonterías)

Sakura: y empezaron otra vez

Hinata: cuando no

Sakura: es verdad,pero es divertido escucharlos

Hinata: eso es cierto

Todos siguen conversando y riéndose,hasta cuando terminan de comer y recogen la mesa,y siguen conversando,hasta la noche,que después de terminar de comer,naruto sakura y boruto se despiden,y se van a su casa,hinata sasuke y himawari,suben al cuarto y les dan de comer a los niños,y luego se van a dormir

Sasuke: (era las tres de la mañana cuando entra al cuarto de himawari) himawari hija

Himawari: mmmm

Sasuke: hija despierta

Himawari: (se despierta y le mira) papi que pasa

Sasuke: cuando fue la ultima vez que dormí contigo

Himawari: cuando tenías cinco meses papi

Sasuke: entonces no te molestaría que vuelva a dormir contigo

Himawari: claro que no papi ven (le hace espacio en la cama)

Sasuke: gracias hija (se acuesta y le abraza)

Himawari: de nada papi (también le abraza y los dos se duermen mientras que hinata,después de atender a los niños y entra al cuarto y los ve dormidos,así que con cuidado se acerca y les un beso en la frente a himawari y otro a sasuke y luego se va a su cuarto)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora los mellizos ya tenían cinco meses,ya solo faltaba unas horas,para que naruto se conviertiera en el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Sasuke: himawari

Himawari: (sale del baño) dime papi

Sasuke: estas lista hija

Himawari: si papi

Hinata: pues los mellizos están listos

Sasuke: (carga a mikoto) entonces podemos irnos

Himawari: 8carga a itachi) si papi

Hinata: vamos (salen de la casa)

Sasuke: amor vamos donde naruto haber si ya están listos

Hinata: si amor (mientras caminan hasta la casa de naruto y cuando llegan,hinata golpea la puerta)

Sakura: (les abre) hola chicos

Hinata: hola sakura

Sasuke: veníamos a ver si ya estaban listos

Sakura: si ya estamos listos,ahora estamos a punto de desayunar,vengan para que desayunen también

Himawari: gracias tía (entran a la casa y caminan hasta la cocina)

Sasuke: hola chicos

Naruto: hola buenos días

Hinata: ustedes ya están listos

Boruto: si,ahora estamos desayunando

Naruto: porque no se sientan

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se sienta y también empiezan a desayunar,hasta que después de un rato terminan de comer)

Boruto: gracias por la comida

Sakura: de nada

Naruto: bueno creo que es hora de irnos

Sasuke: de acuerdo (mientras se levantan)

Naruto: podemos irnos

Boruto: (carga a sarada) si papi

Sakura: (con minato en brazos) pues vámonos

Naruto: de acuerdo (todos salen de la casa,y caminan hasta la torre y naruto va donde estaba tsunade)

Tsunade: (ve que naruto llega) estas listo naruto

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: de acuerdo naruto (mientras todos siguen conversando)

Iruka: (se acerca donde hinata y sasuke) bueno,el sueño de naruto,esta por cumplirse

Hinata: era lo que tanto deseaba

Sasuke: al fin se cumple

Iruka: el ser hokage

Hinata: así es

Iruka: (mira a los bebes) y estos pequeñitos como están

Hinata: creciendo

Iruka: se les nota (les hace caritas y los niños se rien) y se ríen

Sasuke: si,es que himawari,les hace reír

Iruka: ya tengo cuatro alumnos cuando sean mas grandes

Hinata: claro que si iruka-sensei (siguen conversando)

Tsunade: naruto

Naruto: dime oba-chan

Tsunade: ya me perdonaste

Naruto: por ese experimento

Tsunade: así es

Naruto: bueno oba-chan necesito mi tiempo,para entender lo que quisiste hacer,no es tan fácil

Tsunade: bueno te entiendo

Naruto: perdón,porque por ahora no te tengo confianza

Tsunade: no tienes que disculparte naruto

Naruto: esta bien oba-chan

Tsunade: bien llego la hora,estas listos

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: de acuerdo (se acerca y todos dejan de hablar,para escuchar lo que tsunade tiene que decir) los cambios llegan a la aldea oculta de la hoja,hace varios años que llegue a esta aldea,y me convertí en la quinta hokagr,hoy después de mucho tiempo,entrego mi cargo a quien será el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja naruto uzumaki)

Todos en el pueblo saludan a naruto y se tomaba fotos primero con sakura y kuego con gaara

Gaara: pues te felicito naruto

Naruto: gracias gaara

Gaara: lo que tanto querías se cumplió

Naruto: así es gaara

Gaara: sabes ahora entiendo,porque dicen que tu y sasuke son una caja de sorpresas

Naruto: porque lo dices

Gaara: temari me conto,de que ustedes se fueron de viaje y cuando regresaron,tenían mellizos

Naruto: eso es cierto

Gaara: pues tiene razón al decir que son una caja de sorpresas

Naruto: lo sabemos

Gaara: bueno iré a saludar a mi hermana,pero espero que podamos hablar pronto para formalizar la alianza entre la aldea oculta de la arena y la aldea oculta de la hoja

Naruto: así será gaara

Gaara: de acuerdo,hasta luego naruto (se va con temari)

Sakura: (se acerca) amor

Naruto: dime amor

Sakura: ven vamos a tomarnos una foto con kakashi-sensei

Naruto: de acuerdo vamos (se van donde estaba kakashi-sensei,y ahí también estaban hinaya sasuke boruto y himawari) ya llegamos

Kakashi: listo para la foto

Sasuke: claro que si kakakshi-sensei

Kakashi: ya tengo dos alumnos,y también otros alumnos en un futuri

Sakura: claro que si

Hinata: así será kakashi-sensei

Himawari: seremos la nueva generación del equipo siete

Boruto: claro que si,y tenemos un maestro

Kakashi: (emocionado) ya tengo dos alumos

Himawari: así es kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: nos veremos pronto niños

Camarógrafo: listos para la foto

Todos: siiii

El camarógrafo les toma la foto y esta foto ya queda para el recuerdo,de que cualquier,problema que pase,se lo puede superar,como en familia,y que una familia,se mantiene unida en las buenas y en las malas y que siempre están apoyándose

FIN


End file.
